The Only One
by Rokugatsu-Nin
Summary: Highschool,gaanej Gaara lives with his brother & sister because his father. Now they all fear that he will come for them. Gaara is trying to move on in his life & forget. Can he forget and move on to a happier life or will his past show up? yaoi & fightin
1. The Only One

This is my first Gaa/Nej/Gaa story. There is some fighting and a tiny bit of yaoi. But I won't get to the Yaoi until later chapters. Enjoy

---

CHAPTER 1

It was seven in the morning and Gaara was still in bed. Kankurou went up to his room to wake him up.

"Hey Gaara, it's time for school." Kankurou knew what Gaara was about to say.

"I don't want to go." Said Gaara then rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on Gaara. We are going to be late again." Kankurou hated trying to get Gaara out of bed. So he picked Gaara up off the bed and carried him to the bathroom. When Kankurou got the door open. He put Gaara in the bathtub and turned on the cold water. This made Gaara get up and stare at his brother who just smiled.

"I hate you Kankurou. Why can't you just let me stay home?" Gaara really hated school. Everyone called him names and talked behind his back, but he hardly care.

"Don't make me get Temari up here." Kankurou loved saying that to Gaara.

"Okay, I'll get ready." Gaara walked out and went to his room.

---

Gaara went to homeroom right after Kankurou found his friends. Gaara had no friends and he hated his brother and sister's friends. He didn't even like talking to people, after what he went through two years ago when he was still living with his father. It was hard for him to trust people.

When he got in homeroom. He found a seat in the back of the room. He looked around to see who was in his class. He saw a kid with blond hair and a big mouth. His name was Naruto and every since the first day Gaara moved here. Naruto had been trying to be friends with him but Gaara wouldn't talk to him. Only on occasion.

Then there was Sasuke. He was one of Naruto's friends. Even he tried to talk to Gaara but he got the reaction as Naruto. So he didn't even try to talk to him-well maybe a little.

Then there was Ino and Sakura, they were a pain in the ass. They always bugged him, trying everything to get him to talk, but it never worked.

Then there was a girl all her own. She was really quiet when she talked. It was a low voice. She was a member of a rich family and her cousin was hot. Her name is Hinata. She stayed to herself and sometimes talked to Gaara. He talked to her, but only to get help in the classes they had together. She wasn't a friend. He only used her to get good grades since they were in all the same classes. There were other kids like Hinata's boyfriend Kiba.

Gaara put his headphones on so people couldn't talk to him but it didn't worked because Naruto found him sitting in the back of the room.

"Hey Gaara! Why are you sitting back here?" Naruto did this every morning and all he got was a evil stare.

"..." Gaara didn't want to talk. He knew if he did Naruto would never leave him alone.

"Hey dobe! Just let the mute go." Sasuke had been calling Gaara that since last year.

"Why do you always have to call him that you fucking teme?" Asked Naruto.

"Because the kid never fucking talks. He is a mute!" Shouted Sasuke to get everyone to look back. "If people try to talk to him and he just stares at them!"

Gaara just looked at him. Then turned his CD player on and looked down at his desk.

'_Why do they call me a mute? They don't understand my past, fucking losers. Why is the teacher never here?_' It was true. The teacher was never in the room for homeroom. He never come in until it was first period.

---

After the bell rang Gaara put his CD player away and walked to first period, which was math. He looked around and saw Hinata standing near him. Then there were other people like Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kimimaro and this blue guy who was new. Gaara didn't want to get in a fight the first day back to school. It's true. He might not talk, but he knows how to kick people asses and almost got kicked out last year.

Class started and the teacher was talking about the rules. In this class 12th graders and 11th graders share this class, there were a lot of 12th graders in his class. They aren't the nicest people either. Itachi tried every year to get Gaara to talk and go out with him but it never worked. So Itachi did things to Gaara knowing that the kid will never tell anyone. A lot of guys and girl did things to him. They would start fights pick on him, call him names, even hit on him and some did the worst things they could think of. Gaara hated Itachi and his friends the most.

In the middle of the class the teacher was already making them do work. Gaara sat in the back of the room working on a math paper. The teacher was reading a book and didn't mind the class talking as long as they were getting work done. He was working on the last problem when he heard a soft voice next to him. Gaara looked up at Hinata and asked in a low voice-that no one could hear him in, at least hope no one could- "What did you say, Hinata?"

"I asked if you needed help with the last problem. I can help you." Hinata had a shy smile and blushed.

"Yeah, if you want to help." Gaara smiled but stopped smiling when he saw a shadow behind him. Gaara didn't look, he knew who it was.

"So the mute talks after all." Itachi grabbed Gaara's chin and made Gaara look at him. "Why don't you talk mute? I'm sure you got a lot to say." Itachi leaned down to Gaara's ear and said, "I know you scream when you're with me and my friends." He pulled away after saying that to see Gaara's face. Gaara got his chin out of Itachi's hand, but Itachi grabbed him again and made him look into his eyes.

"We need to have another fun day. So let it be today after school. Tell your brother that someone will bring you home later tonight. Got me?" Itachi left go of his chin and stared at the redhead. Gaara shook his head and tried to get up to leave but he couldn't leave when Kimimaro and that blue guy stopped him. Gaara looked up at the boys to let him leave.

Kimimaro looked at Itachi then back to Gaara. "Sorry brat, but you're not going anywhere. So sit your ass down. Or do we have to make you?" Kimimaro looked at Gaara and smiled evilly. Gaara sat back down and looked down at his desk. He wanted the class to be over. Then he could try to find his brother.

-----

(Lunch)

Gaara's day got worst by the time it was lunch. He walked into the café and saw his brother sitting at a table. He went over and sat with him, then laid his head on the table.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Kankurou knew that his brother had a bad day again. He saw Gaara look up at him.

"After school some people want me to go with them. Can a ride home later tonight?" Gaara waited for an answer. He knew Kankurou would say yes.

"Okay, but you got to be home early today. By 5 the latest. Temari is having friends over and we all need to be there." Kankurou knew Gaara didn't have friends and he had a feeling that he should have said no. He didn't want Gaara coming home hurt again. And he did hear from friends that Itachi and his boys were after his brother.

The rest of the lunch time they talked about what classes they were taking and the work they had to do. Gaara asked Kankurou to do his homework and Kankurou agreed to only help.

---

(Roku: I'm lazy so I'm going to go to the end of the school day.)

---

Gaara was waiting outside for his brother. He wanted to talk to Kankurou before being force to go with Itachi and the others. He was sitting on the wall as someone came up behind him. He turned hopping to see Kankurou but it was Hinata.

"Hi, Gaara. You know you don't have to be pushed around by them." Hinata had a worried look on her face. (Roku: ok maybe they are kinda friends.)

"Don't worry, I have to go with them. Itachi will just make more trouble for me if I don't go with them. They probably just want to beat me or start where he left off last year." Gaara looked down at the ground and saw someone else standing in front of him. He looked up to see who it was.

"So you do talk. That's a first." The boy looked at Gaara then at Hinata.

"Neji, why can't you just leave him alone? He is already being picked on by Itachi and his friends." Hinata knew Neji wasn't mean and it was safe to tell him things.

"So you are the kid that they are talking about? I don't think you want to go with them. The way they been talking, your looking for about 3 or 4 hours with them." Neji was in Itachi's grade and knew everything about Itachi.

"What are you saying?" Gaara looked at Neji, scared to death at what he might said.

"Just saying you better watch yourself." Neji walked away after saying that and Hinata went with him.

After they left Kankurou came up to Gaara and took his book bag. Then left and went to his car. Gaara was still sitting on the wall. After ten minutes Itachi came and grabbed Gaara by his arms and dragged him to the car. Gaara was fighting to get out of Itachi's grip. He got some punches, but almost knocked Itachi out.

After fighting with the boy Itachi got him to the car. He opened up the trunk and was ready to put Gaara inside but lost his grip on the small boy and got kicked in the nuts. When Itachi fell, Gaara ran off as fast as he could.

Gaara didn't stop until he found a safe spot and sat down. '_I might have been weak last year and got put in the trunk but I'm stronger now and I've recovered from my past, since I know he won't find us._' Gaara thought. He waited there for an hour until he knew it was a good time to go home.

---

Gaara was a block away from his house when he saw Itachi's car parked in front of his driveway. He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was waiting for him. He knew Itachi would come to his house and wait for him but he was ready to fight. He kept walking to his house and waiting to be stopped.

"Hey brat, I told you that you were coming with me." Itachi was pissed that an 11th grader got the best of him and was ready to make Gaara pay.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything to the older teen. He just walked passed Itachi and acted like he wasn't there. Then he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and pulled him close to Itachi.

He had Gaara in a hold that the small teen couldn't get out of it. Then he leaned down and kissed Gaara's neck. Gaara was now trying to get out of Itachi's grip, but couldn't.

"Let me fucking go, Itachi!" Gaara yelled still trying to get out of the hold.

"I knew you'd talk mute but too bad that you are not going home yet." Said Itachi still holding on to Gaara while the small boy was still trying to get away. He sucked and bit the small boy's neck and moved down to kiss his shoulder. Gaara was pissed now and threw his head back making Itachi let go of him, once Gaara was free. He looked at Itachi and punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground.

"Fuck with me again and I'll kill you, Itachi." Gaara looked at the other teen on the ground.

Itachi just smile and got up and went to his car. After he got in he watched Gaara walk to his house but stopped when Neji called his name. This made Itachi mad. Gaara was his toy and no one else's. He just started his car and drove off.

Neji and Gaara watched as Itachi drove off. Then they started talking again.

"I don't get it. You never talk in school and you allow people to call you names and talk about you. You need to make friends." Neji felt sorry for the kid. He knew the kid had no friends and heard what people said about him. He wished he could help and maybe be more then friends.

"Listen Neji, I don't need friends. I don't trust anyone in that school. I only talk to Hinata for help and stuff we do in class. Sorry but I don't have time for you right now." With that Gaara walked off and left Neji standing there shocked.

When Gaara got in the house. Temari was cleaning. He didn't feel like helping so he went up to Kankurou's room.

"Hey Kankurou, did you do my homework?" Gaara never did his homework and Kankurou was used to it. He been doing Gaara's homework since they use to lived with there father.

"Gaara, you should know by now that I always do it for you. I can't believe it's the first day of school and you already have homework."

"I know." Gaara walked to Kankurou's bed and sat on it. Then he pulled one of Kankurou's Manga's out and started reading it.

After Kankurou was done with all the homework. He looked up at Gaara who was still reading the Manga. He walked over to the bed and tapped Gaara on the shoulder. Gaara looked up and looked at him.

"What do you want Kankurou?" Gaara looked at his brother and stared at him.

"I just want to know if you are okay. I heard from friends that Itachi was after you again. Is it true?" Kankurou looked down at Gaara.

"Yeah he was, but I kicked his ass twice today. I'll teach him to fuck with me." Gaara saw worry on his brother's face. He looked away. "I'm stronger now Kankurou." Said Gaara reading the Manga again.

"I know you are. But I'm worried that you might get hurt again. Look how bad father hurt us all." Kankurou said sounding a little upset.

"Shut up Kankurou! I'm getting tired of hearing about our so-called father! He is someone I want to forget about, but can't because you keep bring him up! I HATE HIM!" Shouted Gaara. He got off the bed and walked to his room and slammed the door shut. He didn't come out for the rest of the night.

Kankurou got up from his bed and went down to find Temari who was in the living room watching TV. Kankurou sat down with her on the sofa. It was quiet until Temari said something.

"So now what happen?" She heard all the talking and yelling up in Kankurou's room.

"I was trying to talk to the brat and like always he flipped out. I think we need to get help for him. I think that night really fucked him up." Kankurou thought about the night they left.

-----

(Flashback)

Temari and Kankurou were in the living room watching a movie. They haven't seen or heard Gaara all night. They thought he was reading Kankurou's Mangas and staying away from their father. By the time the movie was over it was midnight. They were a little worried that something was wrong with Gaara since he hadn't been out of the room.

After cleaning up, they went to Gaara's room to check on him. The door was shut and there was no sound. Temari went to see if their father was still up. When she opened the door no one was in there. This made her worry about Gaara. She ran to Gaara's room and ran inside. She saw her father standing over Gaara's bed while the kid was asleep.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Temari yelled, crying.

He looked at his oldest kids and then looked back at his young son who was now awake. I don't like you kids and if I have to…I'm going to kill you one by one starting with this brat here." Their father looked down at Gaara and smiled. You ready to die brat?

"No dad! Just let him go!" Temari yelled even crying harder.

"Why should I? He's no good to this family. None of you are. I told your mother that I didn't want kids. I hate them. But no, you were born, then Kankurou was born and then this brat was born." Their father looked back at Gaara who was ready to make a run to his brother and sister.

"Please father, let me go. I'll stay out of your way." Gaara looked at his father with fear in his eyes.

"I told you to stay out of the way and now you'll be the first one I get rid of and then I'll hide your bodies where no one can find them." He smiled down evilly at Gaara. Then picked up a pillow.

Gaara was about to run when his father put the pillow over his face. He was kicking and trying to scream but nothing worked. He could hear his brother and sister telling their father not to kill him but his father wouldn't listen to them. Then Gaara felt his dad push harder down on the pillow. Now it was getting hard to breathe. Gaara was kicking and trying to get air. He even grabbed on to his father's arm but when he did this. His father pushed down even hared. Now Gaara could feel his whole body shaking. He could feel his heart beat getting slower with everything second. Soon his body stopped moving and he heard his brother and sister running over and trying to pry their father off him. After a little while. Gaara couldn't hear anything and black out. He could feel himself being carry. His eyes shot open to see who was carrying him.

"Hey little brother." Kankurou looked down and smile.

"What are you two doing?" Gaara asked in a very weak voice.

"Shh…we are not out of the house yet. I'll tell you everything when we get to a safe place." Kankurou said. All three of them were at the door when they heard their father behind them.

"Where are you fucking brats going and I thought you were dead?" He asked.

Kankurou gave Gaara to Temari and turned to stare at his father. "We are leaving this place. Temari has money and we're going to get a house where you can't find us." After Kankurou said that then they ran out the door. With their father yelling that he would find them and kill them all.

(End of flashback)

---

Kankurou still remembered that day. He knew their father was the reason why Gaara didn't trust anyone and didn't want friends. He looked up at his sister.

"Temari, do you think it is father's fault that Gaara became a mute at school and the reason why he doesn't want friends? Kankurou asked.

"Yeah, I do. Gaara was only in 8th grade when father tried to kill him but Gaara doesn't need help. He just needs us and maybe some friends. Talk to Gaara." After Temari said that she got up and went to her room.

Kankurou knew what to do. So he went up to Gaara's room and knocked on the door then when into Gaara's room. He saw Gaara sitting on his bed with the laptop. He knew the laptop was like his diary. So he waited until Gaara got done typing and put the laptop under his pillow. Then he looked up at Kankurou who was standing at the door.

"What is it, Kankurou?" Asked Gaara.

"Listen little brother. I'm sorry about early tonight. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me?" Kankurou looked into Gaara's eyes and could tell that Gaara was upset.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Gaara said with a smile. Then sat up and let Kankurou sit on his bed.

Gaara, I know it is hard to trust people but I don't want people calling you a mute and talking shit about you. Can you at least make 3 or 4 friends?" Asked Kankurou.

"I...just don't want friends. How do I know that I can trust them?" Gaara looked at his brother.

"We've been here for three years now. He is not going to find us and we're safe. He doesn't even know what we look like. We were smaller and had longer hair. Even if he would come to our house, he would still not know us." Kankurou said and smile after seeing Gaara smile.

"You're right Kankurou. He will never find us." With that Gaara laid his head on Kankurou's chest and curled up in to a ball and fell asleep. Kankurou stayed like that until Temari came into the room.

"Is he sounded asleep Kankurou?" Temari waited for an answer.

"Yeah, he is. Help me so I can go to bed." Said Kankurou. Temari walked to the other side and held Gaara's upper body until Kankurou got off the bed. Then they both laid him down careful not to wake him and pull the blanket over him. Then they left and went to there own rooms. Gaara was in his room by himself and was having a dream.

---

(Dream)

Gaara was running through the school to get away from Itachi. He was so scared and kept running. Then he stopped because someone had stopped Itachi from coming after him. It was Neji.

"Why did you help me?" Asked Gaara.

"Because I love you and want you to be safe and not hurt or scared." Said Neji.

"I love you too, Neji." Said Gaara

(End of dream)

---

Gaara woke up and looked at the clock to see what time it was. '_Three in the fucking morning and I have to go to school in a few hours._' Gaara thought then laid back in bed. He couldn't go back to sleep. He was thinking about the dream he just had.

'_That dream was weird. I do like Neji…maybe I'll make friends with him and Hinata and maybe that Sasuke and Naruto_.' He thought about making friends a little more. Then he was ready to fell asleep when he heard Kankurou's clock go off. _'Oh shit_'.

---

END OF CHAPTER

Please review everyone. And I hope you like this.


	2. Did You Just Say

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I don't like talking much so I'll just get on with the story. Anime is my life and I love Gaara and Neji. Yaoi, fighting and other things.

---

CHAPTER 2 

**Did you just say…**

(Time skip…Friday)

Gaara hated mornings more then anything in the world. Kankurou was always a pain in the ass if he didn't get up. So this time he out smarted Kankurou and was already taking a shower. Kankurou didn't know that Gaara was up until he went to use the bathroom and the door was locked.

"Gaara, I'm going to kick your ass kid!" Kankurou was pissed because he was always the first one in the bathroom. Now Gaara was.

"It's pay back for the cold shower I got yesterday morning!" Gaara loved getting pay back but he really didn't want to go to school. He knew Itachi would be waiting for him.

After about ten minutes, Gaara was out of the shower and went to his room. Since he wasn't living with an asshole anymore he had clothes that weren't ruined. After leaving the hell hole Temari went out and brought Gaara new clothes. He was happy that he had two people to trust versus no one at all. After he was done dressing he went down to the living room and asked Temari what she was making to eat. He was even in better health now and the teachers didn't bug him anymore.

---

Gaara was once again in homeroom and like always the Naruto came up to him.

"Hey Gaara! We saw that It-" Something shut up Naruto fast.

"Why do you people like fucking bugging me so much? I hate half of you and the name-calling. Like mute, it's starting to be a pain in the ass." Gaara sat and smiled at everyone faces. No one could believe that Gaara said something. It had been three years now since the he'd been at the school and never said a word until now. It shocked everyone.

"So after three years, now you want to talk." Said Sasuke.

"Why are you mad? You all could just leave me alone. I'm not in a very good mood today." It was true. On the way to school Kankurou started saying stuff about how their father would find them if he didn't trust people or have friends. So now he was making friends, or trying to.

Everyone walked off but Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. They stayed in the back of the room.

"So what is making you talk now? Did the '_mute_' thing really bug you that much?" Asked Sasuke.

"Not really. My brother and I had a talk this morning about me having friends and trusting people and things like that." Gaara could feel that in a way he could trust these people.

---

After the bell rang it was time to go to first period. Gaara was walking to class thinking about the dream he had. Like how it felt real and what it might be like to actually fell that close to the other boy. He didn't stop thinking about it until he felt someone's hand stop him. When he looked up, It was Itachi and his two friends. He was going to go the other way but Kimimaro stopped him from moving.

"Didn't I tell you Gaara…that I get want I want?" Itachi grabbed a hold of Gaara's shirt and put him against the wall. Then he whispered to Gaara. "Today at my car. You better be there. If you're not maybe I have to do something about it." Itachi kissed Gaara's neck then let the small teen go and walked into the classroom.

After about two minutes, Gaara went in to the classroom with a pass from the office. He sat in his back seat in the room and talked to Hinata about Neji while doing math work.

"So you think my cousin likes you? It's probably is true because Neji doesn't bother asking girls out." Hinata knew a lot about her cousin but stayed out of his love life. However, she did know that Neji liked guys more then he did girls.

"Hey Sasuke. Why does your brother keep coming after me? I don't even like him. I kicked his ass twice yesterday and I'll probably have to do it again." Gaara paused on his conversation with Hinata when he spotted Sasuke. He saw Sasuke's eyes he wasn't too happy about hearing his brother hitting on his friends.

"Well now I know who kicked his ass and why he came home all mad last night." Sasuke loved it when Itachi never got what he deserved.

"Who cares, I'll go with him just so I don't have to be bugged for the rest of the school year. Then I will be able to tell a certain person I am in love with him." Gaara told Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata who he really liked in the whole school. They didn't care because Sasuke and Naruto were going out since the middle of last year and no one had find out yet. They would keep Gaara's secret too.

Class was almost over when Hinata's boyfriend came up to them. Kiba and Hinata had been going out since that end of the school year. People always use to make fun of the couple but now they didn't care. The bell rang and it was time to move to the next class, which for Gaara was Art.

---

When he got into the classroom he sat near the back of the room. Itachi was also in this class and sat right next to Gaara. The art tables only fit two people and of all people the teacher had to put Itachi next to him. Gaara looked around and saw freshman, sophomores, junior and seniors around the room.

When class started the teacher was writing about a painter that lived long ago. Gaara was listen to the teacher talk so that he didn't feel Itachi's hand find it's way into his pants. It took Gaara a little while the snap out of his little world and found out what Itachi was doing to him. He tried to get Itachi to stop but he wouldn't. Gaara had to try his best to hold moans in, hoping that someone or something will stop him but if didn't. So Gaara grabbed a hold of Itachi's arm and after about two minutes got Itachi's hand out of his pants.

Gaara moved as far as you could but Itachi pulled him close again and held his arm around Gaara's waist, making sure the boy couldn't move away from him.

"Let me go now. I hate you and I love someone else. Now let me go." Gaara said in a whisper.

"Why should I little Gaara? I love when you fight your hardest to get away from me and you still can't. How about I make a deal with you? You meet me at my car and I promise not to put you in the trunk." Itachi was always evil like that. And yes he didn't care that Gaara loved someone else. He only wanted Gaara to finish off what they started last year.

"Fine...I'll come with you today but…I want you to leave me alone after this. I have someone else to talk to." Gaara didn't say anything else, he felt like his world was going to end.

Class was almost over and everyone started cleaning up their mess. Gaara picked up his book bag and when the bell rang he left the room before Itachi could stop him.

---

(Lunch)

It was lunch time and Gaara found the place where Sasuke and Naruto ate lunch. He went over and sat down, talking about how it was only the second day of school and people had homework like crazy.

"I hate homework. Sasuke can you do my homework please?" Asked Naruto

"Do your own homework dobe. I might be your boyfriend but there is no fucking way I'm doing both mine and yours." Sasuke had like five or six things to do for homework and there was no way in hell he was doing Naruto's too.

"So how much did you get Gaara?" Asked Naruto.

"Not much, but Kankurou does my homework for me. I never do my own." Gaara loved to tell the guys that. It was funny to see their faces when Gaara talked about it.

-----

Before lunch was over. Kankurou came to the table where Gaara had been sitting and sat down next to his brother. "So I see that you made friends and shocked everyone in homeroom this morning." Said Kankurou, happy that his brother found friends that he could trust.

"Yeah, oh and I'm not coming home with you today. I'll be home later tonight though. I have things to do. So I'll give you my homework now." Gaara said, pulling out the homework and handing it to his brother.

After that Kankurou walked off to be with his friends. Then the bell rang and lunch was over.

---

(Roku: sorry again but I'm lazy and it's 3:00am so I'm skipping the rest of the school day again.)

---

It was after school and Gaara walked over to his brother's car and put his book bag inside. Then he when back to the wall he was sitting on yesterday waiting for Itachi. After an hour of waiting Gaara was about to get up and walk home but someone grabbed his shoulder and push him lightly to the car. When they got to the car Itachi threw his stuff in and dragged Gaara to the back of the car. He knew what was coming so he pulled away from Itachi and looked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to put me in there! I'm not going with you if I have to be in there!" This pissed Gaara off more then anything. He hated to be lied to by people breaking deals.

"Yes, I did say that I would not put you in the trunk of my car but I also didn't tell you when that would be. I don't need you to see how to get to the place I am taking you. Now be a good little boy and get in the trunk NOW!" yelled Itachi.

"No, I'm not. You said that I didn't have to be put in there. Now you're lying again. That is why I'll never give you a chance and Sasuke is right. You are more of a loser then Naruto." With that Gaara walked away only to be stopped by Kimimaro. He tried to walk around him, but found himself being hit in the head and then everything went black.

After Itachi knocked Gaara out, he and Kimimaro put the small teen in the trunk and shut it. Then they got in the car and drove off but what they didn't know was that someone saw what they did and followed them to the place where they would do unspeakable things..

This person wasn't very happy to find that Itachi forced people to go with him. Even if they liked it or not. Now he was messing with a small boy that the person who was following them liked or…loved. (Roku: I wonder who it is. Evil smile )

-----

After driving for about a half an hour. Itachi finally got to their little hang out. It was where all the 12th graders from school hung out. It was a Friday night and there were a lot of people there tonight. Itachi pulled in behind the place. He didn't want to be seen carrying a small little boy in the building. That would cause problems and other things too.

"Hey Itachi, what are we going to do with him?" Asked Kimimaro.

"You'll find out. Gaara is going to hate it more then anything in the world." Itachi smiled while he said that and thought about what he was going to do.

They went to the back of the car and opened the trunk to find that Gaara was still out. Itachi picked the boy up and took him inside the bar that Itachi's best friend owned. He took the small teen to a room that was on top of the bar and laid him down on the bed. After looking at the kid while he was still out cold. Itachi and Kimimaro went down to the bar.

It was about ten minutes after Itachi went down to the bar with Kimimaro that Gaara woke up. He looked around the room and saw that it looked like a room you would find in an apartment. Some kind of loft no less. He was happy not to see Itachi around. His head still hurt from before.

"_Why is it that I'm the one getting hurt around here? God, I fucking hate people." _Thought Gaara.

A little while later, Itachi came back into the room. He saw that Gaara was up and walked over to him.

"So now you're awake. That's good for me then." Itachi said with a smile.

"FUCK YOU! I have better things to do then be locked up in this room all night. I need to be home at 12 asshole." Gaara knew he had to probably fight his hardest tonight because Itachi was drunk as hell and everyone knew that drunks did whatever they liked and Gaara was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Itachi walked over to the boy and pushed Gaara playful back on to the bed. Gaara tried to get up, but Itachi stopped him from doing that. Itachi laid of top of the small teen and started kissed and sucking on Gaara's neck. Gaara was trying to fight, but Itachi was much stronger when he even though he was intoxicated. Gaara hated himself for being forced by a loser.

Itachi started making this way down Gaara's body. Gaara was trying to go to his own world, but couldn't. The farther down that that Itachi went, the more Gaara didn't want to be there. Then Gaara felt this pants being pulled off. He tried everything to stop Itachi, but said boy punched him in the head and Gaara didn't know what was happening to him. He felt someone lift up his waist and could tell that he was naked and so was Itachi.

Itachi told Gaara that he knew what was coming next, but didn't care. The boy's body was so small and Itachi loved when his pray was fragile.

"Don't worry I promise it won't hurt…that much." Itachi smiled down evilly at Gaara.

When Gaara heard that his whole body froze and he couldn't move. Itachi's voice was freaking Gaara out. He didn't want to be there anymore. He couldn't call his brother and sister because that went out a trip until Sunday morning. So Gaara had no one else to call or to get him out of that place.

"Just let me go Itachi. I swear that I won't tell anyone about what happened. Just let me fucking leave!" Gaara yelled.

"No. I. Don't. Want. To." Itachi smiled at Gaara who now was shaking underneath him.

While this was going on, the guy that followed Itachi to this place was walking around when he heard Gaara yell '_Just let me fucking leave!_' He ran up to the room where he heard the small teen yell. He threw open the door and found Itachi lying on top of a little redhead.

"Itachi! Get off the kid! NOW!" Yelled the person who walked into the room. Gaara was glad to see the boy, but Itachi wasn't and was ready to fight. Itachi got what he wanted with Gaara, but still wasn't done. Now this guy came in the room and fucked up his fun.

"Why can't you just let me have fun? I hate you when you stop the fun me and my friends like to have. So, right now Gaara is mine and I'm not giving him up yet, Neji." Said Itachi. Neji knew that Itachi wouldn't listen to him so he walked over to the bed and pulled Itachi off of Gaara and pushed him into a wall. He told Gaara what to do to get out and he watched Itachi so couldn't go after him.

"Gaara, get dressed and go to my car and hide there. I'll be out in awhile, then I'll take you home. Now go" Neji knew Gaara listened because he heard the kid run out of the room. Now he knew that it was safe to leave. He turned around and started heading for the door until he heard Itachi said something.

"Why did you even bother saving that kid from me? He is so weak. What, do you have a thing for him Neji? I think you do." Itachi smiled hopping it would piss Neji off but the tables were turned.

"I do and the funny thing is that he likes me too. Now, I need to take Gaara home." Neji turned to open the door, but then stopped again before going out it. "Stay around from _my_ Gaara because you know I have friends that would love to kick your ass." With that, Neji walked out of the room leaving Itachi standing there shocked.

Neji walked out of the building and went to his car. When he got there Gaara was sitting in the front seat looking at all the people that were there. Neji got in the car and saw that Gaara did jump a little and blushed since it was him. Neji turn on the car and left the bar.

On the ride home it was super quiet. Neji went to say something to Gaara but when he turned to boy was curl up in a ball fast asleep. Neji was going to wake him up, but didn't. He was too cute to wake up.

-----

It was after 2 in the morning when Neji got back to his house. He and Gaara lived close to each other so Neji knew that Gaara's brother and sister weren't home and he didn't really want to live his Gaara by himself in the house with Itachi and them around. So he shut the car off and got out. He walked to the side that Gaara was on and opened the door. He didn't want to, but he woke Gaara up and asked him where he wanted to stay.

"Hey Gaara, wake up. I need to ask you something." Neji shook him until the redhead opened his eyes.

"What do you want, Neji?" Gaara asked still half asleep.

"Do you want to be in your house by yourself or do you want me to stay with you?" Neji saw the boy's face and his face was turning the same color as his hair.

"It's up to you if you want to stay but I want to be in my own house. I feel safer in it." Gaara felt his face turning red, but he tried to hide it from Neji. He knew Neji saw it.

"Fine, then I'm staying with you tonight." Neji said following Gaara to his house.

When they got inside. Gaara went to his bedroom with Neji following him. When they got up there. Gaara find a note on his nightstand from Temari and Kankurou.

---

(Note)

Hey Gaara,

Sorry that we didn't take you with us. We knew it would be bad to bring you back the Suna with all the bad things that happened. Even the night we left home- Listen if you want someone to stay with you. Neji said that he would love to do it. We'll be back as soon as we can.

Love you baby brother,

-Temari and Kankurou.

(End of note)

---

Now Gaara was glad not to go with them. He never wanted to be in the same town as his father again. Gaara got dressed for bed and pulled out his laptop to start typing about what happened all today while Neji was in the bathroom.

---

Aug. 29

_This school day was better then yesterday. I made some friends, now I don't have to hear Kankurou bitch about me not having friends and that kind of stuff. And now people don't call me a mute anymore. _

_But I still can't get Itachi away from me. I try everything there is and the guy doesn't know that-one, I hate him and two, don't ever want to be with him. Tonight he took me to some kind of bar that allowed underage drinking and had me in one of the rooms on the top of the bar. I hate that guy so fucking much. The fucking prick even tried to rape me and he would have if it wasn't for Neji coming in and stopping him._

_Temari and Kankurou are not home tonight and won't be home until Sunday morning. They went to Suna this weekend and they're staying with a friend. I think they went back to spy and see what our so-called father is up to._

_Well this is it for now, Neji is coming and he is soon to be at the door. I'll get back to you later._

---

Gaara hid his laptop under his pillow before Neji came in. When he heard Neji open the door he looked up from Kankurou's Manga and looked at him. He saw that Neji was about to leave when Gaara asked something.

"Why did you help me back there?" Gaara put down the Manga and looked at Neji. The Hyuuga felt his face get red but hid it by telling Gaara why.

"Itachi thinks he can own everything. The thing he is trying to do with you, he did the same thing to me and everyone else that fell into his trap. The guy is bad news and needs to grow up. I can't believe him and Sasuke are brothers. I'd rather be stuck with Sasuke yelling at Naruto all day and night then be with Itachi who doesn't give a fuck who he hurts." Neji was still pissed that Itachi was trying to take _his_ Gaara away from him.

"I know there is another reason why you did it. So what was that reason?" Gaara smiled when he saw Neji's face turn red. He already knew that Neji preferred to have guys over girls. Even though he dated both. Gaara just wanted to hear it from him that Neji liked him. Hinata told Gaara and Neji was always watching him inside his room since their windows were across from each other.

"Okay, I'll just say it because I know you'll find out. You don't have to like me, but Gaara I do like you a lot. Or should I say I love you a lot." Neji saw the redhead blush and was trying to keep the smile off his face. Gaara was so shocked that he couldn't even think of what to say. Then, after and few minutes.

"Neji I love you too, every since the first year I came to this school." Gaara looked at Neji and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

-----

Gaara got in his bed and curled up in to a little ball and fell asleep. Neji grabbed and sleeping bag out of Gaara's closet and laid it on the rug next to Gaara's bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Gaara just said to him.

'_Neji I love you too_.'

Gaara's words ran through Neji's head all night. Now he knew why Gaara talked to him and Hinata even before he started to talk to anyone else. Neji closed his eyes and thought

"_I'm glad you told me Gaara because I don't want anyone else. Not anymore because I have you and I love you more then anything. I dare Itachi to fuck with you now because I'll kick that guy's ass if he comes after my little Gaara again._" With that Neji went to sleep so he could make something to eat when _his_ Gaara got up the next morning.

---

(END OF CHAPTER)

Yay done with this chapter. I love Gaara and Neji and Itachi. They are the best in the Anime/Manga next to Sasuke and Naruto lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of next week. But for now please **Review** .


	3. Basement Blues

Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter going to be about Gaara and Neji, but first I'm talking about Temari and Kankurou and their old home in Suna. There is something I need, but you have to wait for that in a later chapter.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 3

Temari and Kankurou got to their uncle's house the next morning. They were glad that his house was 10 miles away from their father's house. They just hoped that none of their father's friends had seen that they were back in Suna. It would be hell if their father found out they were back in town.

They went to the door and Kankurou knocked twice. It took a minute but the door opened and their uncle was standing in front of them.

"Oh? Temari, Kankurou, I haven't seen you two around lately." Said their uncle.

"We moved away , so we didn't have to stay with dad. We even took Gaara with us." Said Temari.

"Where is Gaara anyway? I haven't seen him since he was six." It's true, their father made them stop seeing their uncle. He said they only went there to get away from him and to be safe there, so he stopped them from going to his house.

"We didn't bring him with is. We were afraid he would freak out if we brought him back to Suna." Temari felt bad that they didn't bring Gaara with them but only because they knew he would freak out about their father coming after them.

"What did your father do? Before you three left I mean. Gaara came to my house beaten up. By the time I got to the door. He was laying on the ground. I knew your father beat the living hell out of him but I didn't tell anyone because your father was the kind of person who will most likely kill his children." He looked down at the ground. That day hurt him more then anything. It took three days for Gaara to wake up. The poor kid was so weak and could hardly move.

"Well, that is why we ran and moved far away. Dad almost killed Gaara by putting a pillow over his head. He was lucky that he passed out because dad thought he killed him. That night we were so scared that we carried Gaara with us until we got to our new home." Temari said.

"That's good to hear, that you get away from there. So how is Gaara since you guys moved?" he asked.

"He's good now. He made friends. He's eaten right and we even bought him new clothes. He really is doing great in school too." Said Kankurou.

"Well that's good to hear. You kids better come inside before your father's friends see you." He let them in the house, shut and locked the door. What they didn't know was that one of their father's friends already knew they were back. So he went to there father and told him that the two oldest ones were back, but not the youngest. He found this funny that they didn't bring Gaara with them and then told his friend to keep an eye on them. He was going to make sure all of them died this time.

---

Meanwhile Gaara was just waking up and saw that Neji was gone. He got up and changed his clothes, then he went downstairs to get something to eat. When he got there, Neji was making food and gave him a plate. When they were sitting at the table. Neji saw a scar on Gaara's one shoulder.

"Hey Gaara, what is that on your shoulder and what is it from?" He asked kind of worried about the other boy.

"It's nothing. It been there for four years." Gaara knew that he had a lot of cars from his father but the one on his shoulder…he would never forget.

"You know it's not right to hide things. I am your boyfriend now, right?" Neji asked with a smile.

"You're right." He blushed When had that unspoken thing been decided? "I just don't want to talk about it. It's in my past and that is where I want it to stay. I'll you when the time is right." With that Gaara finished eating and went to his room. He pulled out his laptop and started writing again.

---

I told you that I was going to finish writing later. Well I'll back. Neji and I are going out now. I have someone that loves me besides Temari and Kankurou, but I'm not going to say anything to them about me and Neji. Maybe later.

I was sitting at the table this morning and Neji asked me about the scar on my shoulder. I forgot about it but now I can't stop thinking about it. It's the one where my father pushed me down the steps when I was nine years old. I hit something shape and went through my shoulder. My brother and sister tried everything to stop me from moving. But then my father came up to me and that caused the thing to rip out of my shoulder. Temari and Kankurou stayed with me the whole summer to make sure it healed right. It did, but now I have a scar for life. I will never forget that day. I didn't even do anything wrong. I hate that asshole for what kind of things he did to me.

I swear if I even see him again. I'm going to kill him myself. Why should I become just like him? That's just wrong. Isn't it?

Well I need to go. I hear Neji coming, maybe I'll talk to him or not. Later.

---

Gaara shut his laptop and put it under his pillow to pull the manga out again. Neji came into the room and sat on Gaara's bed.

"Gaara I'm sorry if I hurt you by bring that up. I didn't know it was from your past." Neji looked up at Gaara, who was still reading the manga.

"It's okay. I just don't like talking about it. I would be happy to tell you…but it hurts to tell." Gaara looked at Neji and saw him look away, but then look back.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. I understand. I can tell in your eyes that it was something that hurt you really bad." Neji said leaning over to kiss Gaara. Said boy felt Neji's lips touch his. It was different from the kisses that he and Itachi shared. But Gaara never kissed Itachi back.

As he and Neji kissed, Gaara could feel a chill up his spine. He put his arm around Neji's neck and pulled him closer. Neji took his arms and put them around Gaara's waist. He then started to kiss down the side of Gaara's neck.

Gaara was loving it until the door bell rang. Neji pulled away and smiled at Gaara who was smiling back.

"I better get that." Gaara got off the bed and walked downstairs to the door. When he open it-

'_Oh shit.'_ Gaara tried to shut the door, but Itachi got in and covered his mouth so he couldn't yell for help.

"Hi little Gaara. I hope there's a place where we can go without anyone bugging us." Itachi started to drag Gaara to the basement. " I think this will do just fine." Itachi smiled evilly at Gaara.

"..." Gaara started kicking and throwing punches but nothing would work. Gaara also tried to get Itachi's hand off of his mouth but he felt Itachi's other arm getting tighter around his chest so that he couldn't breath easily anymore.

When Itachi couldn't get Gaara down in the basement he called two of his friends to help him with Gaara. When the latter heard this he tried to fight harder. He felt someone grab his legs and hold them. When he looked who it was he saw that Kimimaro was holding his lower body, stopping him from fighting. When they finally got him down to the basement Kimimaro left Gaara and Itachi down there and went up.

"Now it's just us two, Gaara. I hope you like what will happen to you. I know that I'll enjoy every minute of it." Itachi pushed Gaara up against the wall and held him there. Once again Gaara tried everything to move. He couldn't.

Gaara then felt one of Itachi's hands go in his pants. Gaara tried to stop him, but Itachi pushed him harder against the wall, causing Gaara to almost yell in pain. The Uchiha gave him a look that didn't scare him, but made sure he didn't talk. After that Itachi started to kiss Gaara's neck and shoulder.

Gaara wasn't freaking out because of Itachi kissing him, but what his hand was doing his pants. Itachi found it was boring and Gaara wasn't making it any fun. So Itachi stopped what he was doing and threw Gaara on the floor. Since Gaara was now free, he started making a run for it, but was stopped by Itachi. The boy pulled Gaara back towards him and got on top of his body.

Gaara wormed to get him off , but Itachi called his friends down with rope and something to tied Gaara mouth shut so he wouldn't get Neji to stop there fun. After a little while, Kimimaro and Orochimaru came down with the stuff they needed. Kimimaro tied Gaara's mouth shut and Orochimaru got his hands and tied them to a pole. After that they left and went back upstairs to keep anyone from going down to the basement.

Itachi looked at Gaara and started taking to boy's clothes off. After Gaara was naked Itachi undressed himself. Gaara wanted to get free, but forgot that his hands were tied above his head. Gaara couldn't stop what was about to happen to him, again. He tried yelling for help, but couldn't. He felt Itachi biting and sucking on his neck. Then Itachi moved down farther and farther until he held Gaara's waist and picked him up..

"Like I told you before. It won't hurt unless you make it. Well maybe it will still hurt a little, but after I'm done you won't know what to do." Itachi smiled at the small boy that was wrapped around him. He could feel the boy shaking at what was about to come.

Itachi waited for a little bit to watch Gaara shake in fear of him. Then he entered Gaara, causing the boy to scream but the thing in his mouth wouldn't let him. Gaara stopped moving knowing it was useless. Gaara felt like crying but didn't he was holding it back. He heard Itachi moaning with every time he pushed in harder and harder. Gaara could feel the world dying around him. He even wanted to die with it. He tried so hard to go to his own world and shut his body down but Itachi wouldn't let him.

After about a while Itachi got bored with Gaara and left him tied up down in the basement and him and his friends left the house.

---

Neji started to get worry about Gaara. He didn't come back from answering the door. He laid back for a little, but then he felt something under Gaara's pillow. He lifted it up and saw it was a laptop. He picked it up and opened it. He saw that the one file that said '_my life_' and clicked on it. When the file unlocked, he saw that is was like a diary and had things about Gaara's life. He was reading some of the first dates and found out that Gaara was beaten when he was a young kid. After he read most of it he shut the laptop and put it back under his pillow. Then he got up and checked around Gaara's room.

He found the note that was left on Gaara's dresser about how his brother and sister were going to Suna. And they didn't want to take him because of want the father did to him. After about an hour, Neji went down stairs to find Gaara. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Then he went to the basement. There were no lights on so he found the button and turned on the lights. He found Gaara beaten up and naked. Neji ran down grabbing something to cover Gaara's body. He saw that whatever happened, Gaara was now laying on the floor tied up to a pole.

He untied Gaara and freed his hands. Neji could tell that Gaara must have passed out from the coldness of the basement. Neji picked the small teen up and carried him to the shower. He laid Gaara on the floor and turned on the water to fill up the bathtub. He then made sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. Then he picked Gaara up and put him in to the bathtub.

---

(Roku: I had to do something. Neji knows that Gaara got raped. But he didn't know by who. So he is taking care of Gaara until he wakes up because he did pass out because of the cold.)

---

After washing Gaara, Neji got a towel and wrap it around him. He then carried him to his bedroom. Neji laid Gaara on his bed and found clothes to put him in. After Neji dressed Gaara. He laid Gaara on his pillow and covered him with the sheets and blanket to keep him warm. Neji then laid on the bed with Gaara and fell asleep.

-----

It was midnight when Gaara woke up. He could feel that he was dressed and in his room but he felt someone else in his bed. Even if his body hurt, he turned to see who was in his bed. He saw that Neji was sleep on the other of him.

'_Did he find me in the basement after Itachi left?' _Thought Gaara. He didn't want to wake Neji up, he thought it would be a good idea to let him know that he was okay.

"Hey Neji wake up." Gaara said shaking him. After about a few minutes Gaara got Neji to wake up. The Hyuuga opened his eyes to see Gaara staring at him. Neji sat up and looked at Gaara.

"Are you okay Gaara? I found you in the basement and was worried about you. What happened when I was up here?" Neji was freaking out but Gaara laid his head on Neji's shoulder and calmed him down.

"First of all, I am okay since I'm with you now. And second, I went to the door and it was Itachi, Orochimaru and Kimimaro. Itachi did the most horrible things to me. They other two just helped tied me up so I couldn't run from him." Gaara looked down and started shaking just from telling Neji about it. He curled up into a little ball and laid close to Neji.

After laying like that Gaara felt Neji's hand move to play with Gaara's hair and kiss him on the forehead. Gaara found this calming him down and he was less scared now. Then he heard Neji talking.

"I will get someone after him Gaara. I told him so many times not to bug you and now he does this? I wish I would have known. I probably could have stopped him before it got too bad." Neji could feel the tears in his eyes, but he was hiding them from Gaara.

"I'm fine now I said. I'm here with you and now I feel safe. Just be glad he kept me here, or I wouldn't be here talking to you now." Gaara looked up at Neji who was looking down at him with somewhat a smile.

"I know, but what happened to you, it- Neji was cut off.

"I know what you are saying Neji but I'm fine. I just want to be here with you and no one else. I don't even want my sister or brother. I want you here with me. So please stay here with me." Gaara looked up. Neji saw that he was about to cry, but held it in.

"Don't worry. I won't leave your side Gaara, I promise. I will also get pay back on Itachi. I don't know what to do with Orochimaru and Kimimaro but on Monday Itachi is going to have a hell of a day. He won't be getting near you that all. I'll need help from Sasuke and Naruto because I'm not in some of your classes and in art class I will ask the teacher to move your seat to where I am sitting. Sound good?" Neji looked into Gaara's eyes and saw that the boy eyes were happy and sad at the same time.

"Yes, Neji. That would be good for me. I'd like that very much. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Can you lay with me all night?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I would love to Gaara." Neji and Gaara both laid down in the bed and went to sleep.

---

Temari and Kankurou loved staying at their uncle's house. They wished that they could have brought Gaara with them but knew it would be a bad idea. On there was back to there house, they felt like they were being followed. They didn't bother to look back.

"Is it me or do you think we are being followed by someone?" Asked Kankurou.

"I feel it but who could be following us? I didn't see dad or his friends. Maybe it's an animal or something." Said Temari but she was now freaking out as well.

"Don't get all scared now Temari. We're almost home and if Gaara sees that you are freaking out, he is going to think that father followed us back here. Which I hope he didn't or Gaara's life will be ruined…along with ours." Said Kankurou.

"I hope he's okay. I mean Itachi has been bugging him a lot lately. And ever since we moved here, he's been trying to get with Gaara every chance he gets. I hope Neji or one of his friends is with him." Temari started worrying about her baby brother. She knew if something bad happened to Gaara that he would probably kill himself. She just hoped nothing went wrong.

---

It was 7:00am Sunday morning when they got back to the house. They thought it was weird that Gaara wasn't up yet, so Temari went up the check on him and Kankurou locked the door and went to his room. Ten minutes later Temari went Kankurou's room after having checked on Gaara.

"Kankurou, I think Gaara has himself a boyfriend." Temari said.

"What do you mean? Who is it?" Kankurou wasn't really mad but it was weird for his little brother to have someone to love.

They both walked to Gaara's room and Temari open the door. They both saw that Gaara was sleeping peaceful in his bed with Neji's hand hanging over Gaara's waist. This made them both happy that Gaara let someone else into his life. They thought to their selves that maybe Neji can get rid of Gaara's past and move him forward so he could live a normal life.

"He looks so happy. That's his true smile, I haven't seen it since he was 6. I just hope Neji doesn't hurt him because if he does...I'll kill him." Said Kankurou.

"Oh Kankurou just shut the fuck up and let them sleep. I'm tired anyways, I'm going to take a nap." With that Temari left and walked to her bedroom and went to bed. Kankurou still stared at him brother and boyfriend. He knew Gaara was happy and he loved seeing that.

"_I'm happy to see that you found someone Gaara. Now I just hope dad doesn't come and fuck it up. Your finally moving on in your life and now got yourself a boyfriend. Good job baby brother. I'm glad that you are happy." _Thought Kankurou.

---

(END OF CHAPTER)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please **REVIEW.** I worked so hard on this chapter.


	4. On Top Of The Night

Thanks again for reviews. Poor Gaara I felt bad for the whole Itachi thing. But poor little redhead's hell is just starting. Some chapter is going to be good with a cliff hanger.

ENJOY!

Chapter 4

On Top Of The Night

Neji was the first one to wake up that night, finding Kankurou staring at him. Neji was kind of scared because he knew what happen to people that fucked with Gaara.

"Hi Kankurou. I was just- Neji was cut off by Kankurou.

"It's okay. I know you are going out with my brother." He laughed a bit. "Did you think I was going to rip off your head or something?" Kankurou smiled when he saw Neji about to freak out.

"Well I...um...I was just making sure Gaara would be okay by himself and then me and him got together." Neji looked at Kankurou hoping he would go away. And he did. Neji felt better about that. He looked at Gaara who was still sound asleep. He thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

---

After Kankurou left the room. He went down stairs to talk to Temari. When he got down there she was making something to eat for her and the boys.

"Neji's awake, but Gaara is still sleeping. I wonder what happened when we weren't here?" Kankurou was a little worried about why Gaara was sleeping this late.

"Don't worry about it, Kankurou. I'm sure Neji kept him safe the entire time." Temari didn't want to admit it, but she was worried too.

After the food was done, Gaara and Neji came down to the dinner room. They sat at the table and waited for the food. Temari looked up at Gaara and saw that he looked kind of weak but didn't want to say anything. Kankurou saw it too.

"Hey Gaara. Why do you look so weak? Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kankurou didn't care if Gaara's boyfriend was sitting there, but Gaara did look weaker this morning, compared others.

"I'm fine Kankurou. I just stayed up late is all. We were playing a game and I couldn't get to sleep." Gaara lied.

Kankurou looked at Gaara, then Neji, then back to Gaara. "You better not be lying Gaara. If something back happened you need to tell me. I can't be a big brother, if you don't tell me things." Kankurou looked at his brother again and Gaara gave him that face that told him- '_I'll tell you later after he leaves_.'

Temari saw it too but before they could say anything. Gaara and Neji were done eating and went back to Gaara's room. Then it was just them in the dining room.

"Do you think it's that bad that Gaara has to wait for him to leave?" Kankurou looked at Temari who shrugged. Then they both started to eat again.

---

Up in Gaara's room. Gaara sat on the bed and Neji was holding him. Gaara was a little freaked out that Kankurou saw how terrible he looked and felt. He knew he couldn't hide it from Kankurou or Temari. They would just find out sooner or later. Gaara looked up that Neji who was staring down at him.

"Neji, I'm a little worried about telling me brother and sister about what Itachi did. What should I do?" Gaara asked.

"You should tell them Gaara. They really care about you. Unlike me, you have a brother and sister. I am a only child and my father died." Neji looked away for a little, then back at Gaara. "He died trying to save me, when I was young. I used to love going outside to play on the playground." He paused. "That day changed everything. I was playing on the swing and this guy came up to me. He picked me up and the only thing I knew to do was scream for me father. He came and got me out of the guy's arms. He pushed me back and stood in between me and the guy. Then before we knew it, the guy pulled out the knife and stabbed my father. Now I'm living with my uncle and cousins." Neji looked like he was about to cry, but stopped when Gaara started saying something.

"It's not as bad as my family use to be." Gaara looked at the ground and just stared.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Neji was feeling worry rush over him now that Gaara's voice sounded upset.

"I mean my father. I'm glad to be away from him. My life was living hell. He beat me everyday and told me I wasn't allowed to see my uncle. He would lock us in our rooms if we didn't listen to him. He even tried to kill me. That's why it took me so long to talk to people. I didn't want to get hurt or anything and I was scared too." Gaara stopped talking and just looked at the ground.

Neji looked at Gaara and pulled the boy closer to him. He held Gaara and whispered things in him ear to calm him down. Neji could tell that Kankurou and Temari were outside the door so he knew that they heard everything. He didn't care. His past was sad and he need to talk to someone, so did Gaara.

"Gaara, I never knew that your life was that bad. And why...why would your father try to kill you?" Neji had a feeling that Gaara wasn't going to tell him, but he did.

"Because my father never wanted children. It was my mother that wanted us. When she died we were left with your father. We wanted so bad to move with our uncle and stay out of our father's way but he wanted us to stay with him. He told us that we were the only things left to remind him of our mother. A month later he started to beat me. Kankurou tried to stop him so many times but he just kept coming after me. I could never run away from him. The scar you were asking about yesterday morning, it was from something sharp. He pushed me down the steps and something went through my shoulder. I never felt so much pain before." Gaara looked down again but his head was brought back up and Neji, who kissed him.

"I understand Gaara. You don't have to tell me anymore. Now you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm sure with you changing and everything, he'll never find you or hurt you." Neji pushed him lightly, so that Gaara was laying on the bed with Neji on top of him. Neji started kissing Gaara's neck and putting his hands up Gaara's shirt. He then slowly started taking Gaara's shirt off and kissing down his neck and shoulder. Neji was about to go down farther, but Gaara stopped him and lightly pulled his face back up to his. Then Gaara started kissing him more and sucking and biting Neji's neck. They were still teasing each other when there was a knock on Gaara's bedroom door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Gaara asked.

"It's me Gaara. I was wondering what you're doing." Kankurou said.

Gaara and Neji looked at each other and started laughing. They knew Kankurou was standing at the door. So they didn't do anything that Kankurou would throw Neji out of the house for.

"Do you think he knows what we were doing just a minute ago?" asked Gaara.

"Who knows? I hope he didn't or he'd probably kill me." Neji said with a laughed.

"Yeah or maybe torture you in school tomorrow." Gaara looked at Neji and smiled at him.

"Yeah, maybe. Well what do you want to do since your brother is now keeping an eye on us?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. We can play a racing game on PS2 if you want." Gaara said.

"Fine, then I can show you how I kick everyone's ass." Neji said with a smile. They started playing the game and Neji was winning but then Gaara put in a cheat code without Neji seeing it. Then Gaara got one of the fastest cars in the game. Neji didn't know how he did it until he looked at the floor and saw something Gaara was trying to hide.

"Hey Gaara why are you cheating?" Neji smile and grabbed the book and took it away from Gaara.

"Because I can." Gaara said.

-----

After about an hour they went down to get something to eat. While they were down there Kankurou was watching them to see how they acted. He could tell that Gaara was happier then anything. Even Temari knew it. They loved seeing Gaara's real smile. He was as happy as he was when their mother use to be alive. They thought that smile was never going to come back. It looked like they were wrong again.

"I'm so happy to see Gaara like this. I thought he would never come out of the past. It looks like he forgot about father Kankurou." Temari was almost jumping up and down but stopped when Kankurou was staring at her.

"I'm happy too, but we shouldn't be watching them. So let's go up to my room and when Neji leaves. Gaara will come up and tell us. Okay?" Kankurou stared at her and saw that she shook her head, then they went up to his room.

---

Gaara and Neji started to watch TV. After an hour Neji knew he had to get home. So Gaara walked Neji to the door and they kissed. After that they said bye to each other and Neji left. When Neji was finally gone Gaara went up to his brother's room where Kankurou and Temari were sitting. When he walked in, Kankurou looked up that him.

"So are you going to tell us why you looked so weak?" Asked Kankurou.

"Well I answer the door about a day ago, after I heard the doorbell and Itachi was at the door." Said Gaara

"What happened Gaara!" Temari freaked.

"I tried to close the door, but then him and two others pushed the door open and Itachi covered my mouth so I couldn't call Neji for help. Then Itachi took me down to the basement and had Orochimaru and Kimimaro tied me up and then...Itachi...r-raped me." Gaara looked at the ground almost in tears.

"Why I'm going to fucking hurt him when I get to school tomorrow." Kankurou slammed he fist on the desk making Gaara jump some.

"Don't worry little brother. Kankurou will take care of this." Temari said hugging her brother.

---

Gaara was about to go to bed when he heard the doorbell. He went to his room hoping his brother or sister would answer it. They didn't. So Gaara walked to the steps and yelled down.

"Who is it?" There was no answer but the person knocked on the door now. Gaara asked again getting near the door. "Who is there?" No answer. Now it was pissing him off. He went up to the door and without checking it. He unlocked it and opened it. Looking up he saw who was standing in front of him. "No. Not you again."

---

(END OF CHAPTER)

Sorry it's so short!

I made a really good cliff hanger. I will try to update soon. **REVIEW **everyone.


	5. Could Have Been Rescued

Thank for the reviews. I think you all must know that the cliff hanger at the end of three might be Gaara's dad or Itachi back for more. Well you will find out who it was in this chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter 5

It was Monday morning and Neji stepped out of his house to see if Gaara left yet. He didn't see the lights on in the house so he got in his car and went to school hopping Gaara was there.

When Neji got to school, he looked for Gaara and didn't find him. Neji went to homeroom to talk to Kankurou but he was not there either. He thought about going somewhere else to look but he stopped thinking when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Tenten staring at him.

"What is it Tenten?" Asked Neji.

"Are you going to answer my question about going out with me?" Tenten had been bugging Neji since the end of the last year and all summer.

"Sorry Tenten, but I'm taken. Even though my lover is not in school today. I'm already taken." Neji looked away.

"Who is it, Neji?" Asked Tenten almost in tears.

"I'm not telling you who it is. You'll try to break me and him up." Neji loved making girls cry. He felt bad, but it was funny to see girls freak out and cry.

"It's...not a...girl?" Tenten was ready to freak out. "Then who is it then? Neji I thought you loved me?" Tenten stared at him.

"Well, you got me wrong then. I like to play around with girl's minds. I say I like them, which I do but I rather have a guy then a girl. All you girls want is to spend guys money and I'm not that nice. Now leave, I've got more important things to do." Neji went back to his seat and waited for homeroom to end.

---

It was art class and Neji went to the teacher and asked if Gaara could move his seat and sit with him. She said okay and moved Orochimaru to sit with Itachi. Neji knew they had a thing for each other, so now maybe Gaara would be safe.

When the bell rang to start class Gaara still wasn't in school. Neji was beginning to worry that something had happened to him. He was about to draw when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Neji, where's your boyfriend?" Asked Itachi.

"Maybe he didn't want to see you. Why don't you just let him go and find yourself a new play toy? You better be glad that Kankurou isn't here today because I know he would have kicked your ass." Neji was trying to stay calm and not start yelling.

"Oh? Did I hurt him that bad? I can't help that he is so small and weak. Even you can have your way with him." Itachi laughed after he said that. Neji tried to be calm and act like Itachi wasn't there. Soon after this Itachi went back to his seat and Neji was left by himself again.

'_I wonder where Gaara is? I guess have to ask my cousin and his friends at lunch._' He thought.

The rest of the art class was boring. He couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. He wanted to call Gaara's house and see where he was. It was just too bad he had to wait until lunch time first and then ask Gaara's friends. And if they didn't know call his house.

---

When lunchtime finally came around Neji saw Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata sitting at their lunch table. Neji started walking up to them until the fan girls stopped him.

"Neji, is it true that you are taken?!" One asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know the same thing." said another one.

Girls were asking left and right if he was taken and who the person was. He finally got tired of it.

"You all need to let me GO!" Neji yelled. "I don't like any of you. I am taken. Now let me go. I need to talk to my boyfriend's friends." With that, Neji walked off leaving all the fan girls shock.

He walked over to the table and Hinata was the first on who saw him coming their way.

"Hi Neji. Why are you here?" Asked Hinata.

"I was wondering if any of you know if Gaara came to school?" He said calmly.

"No, we didn't see him. We're all in his homeroom and he never came to school. Even Kankurou isn't here." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks." Neji walked out of the lunchroom and went to the bathroom to call Gaara's house. The phone rang three times then he heard Temari's voice.

"You reached Temari, Kankurou and Gaara. Sorry we can't come to the phone. Leave a message."

Neji did leave a message then shut his phone. He was really worried now and wanted to know what was going on. He tried to get out of school, but couldn't. So he just had to waited until school was over.

---

Meanwhile at Gaara's house he was just waking up. He saw that his brother and sister were in his room and his whole body was hurting.

"What happen last night? I can't remember anything." Gaara looked at his brother. Then he sat up, but almost screamed in pain. "Why does my body hurt so much? The last time my body hurt this much when we were living with dad." Gaara stopped talking and trying about the night before…then it hit him.

---

(Flashback)

Gaara looked up to the person's face and saw his father standing in front of him.

"W-what are you d-doing here father?" Gaara started to back up, but his father grabbed his shirt and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream for help.

"I see your brother and sister raised you right. Too bad they can't save you now brat. I'll kill you this time." Gaara's father laughed and shut and locked the door still with his hand covering Gaara's mouth. Then he dragged the boy to the basement after he found it.

"I'm not going to kill you though. I want to beat the living hell out of you." His father threw him on the floor of the basement.

"Please just let me go father. I stayed out of your way and never bothered you." Gaara tried to get up, but his father kicked him in the ribs when he got on his knees and hands. (Roku: I put that because it hurts really bad. My younger sister kicked me in my ribs when we were younger.)

"I told them that I was going to find you. I just never thought it would be as easy as following them here. Poor brat, now you're getting the worst beating that you have ever had." His father picked up the baseball bat. He stood over Gaara and hitting him over and over again.

Temari and Kankurou heard Gaara's painful cries. They ran down to the basement and stopped when they saw their father beating Gaara. Kankurou pushed his father and made him fall over something. Kankurou stayed there to make sure Temari got Gaara out of the basement before saying-

"Why the hell are you here? I told you that we don't need you anymore! We can take care of Gaara ourselves dad! I told you that yesterday!" Kankurou yelled.

"The brat shouldn't even be alive! I told you that night that he should have never been born!" His father yelled back.

"I'm not going to let you do anything to Gaara. He was living perfectly fine dad. And the demon inside of him doesn't even bother him anymore but now thanks to you, it might come back. You always know how to ruin things. That's why mother had to die!" Yelled Kankurou.

"Calm down Kankurou. I'll leave after the brat is not breathing anymore. Just a couple more hits with this bat and the little brat won't be alive." His father said.

"No, I won't let you do anything to Gaara. Because of you, he made that demon. He even has to take these pills to keep himself calm. His heart and lungs are also bad because of you always hitting him in the chest. THE REASON WHY GAARA IS THE WAY HE IS BECAUSE OF YOU FATHER!" Yelled Kankurou.

"You are protecting him just like your mother. Why protect him? He'll turn his back on you too. I love you and your sister, but I can never love that brat. The kid should have never lived." His father said.

"We both hate you dad. Gaara is our brother and we're going to protect him. It took three years to get him to trust people. He's not in your life anymore, so let him go." Said Kankurou.

"I'm really starting to hate you kids." With that, their father hit Kankurou in the chest. Causing Kankurou to fall to the floor.

"What was that for!" Kankurou shouted.

"I'm getting tired of people protecting that brat. I'll kill you and Temari first if I have to. But that boy will be beat to death." Said his father.

Kankurou got up and started walking up the steps, but then stopped. "I don't care. Just get out of our house." Then he walked up to see if his brother was okay.

(End of flashback)

---

Gaara started shaking. "Is d-dad s-still here? He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since I left him down in the basement." Said Kankurou, holding his brother to calm him down.

"I tried to shut the door, but he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. I'm so scared Kankurou." Gaara laid closer to his brother. Gaara closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"He is so weak again Temari. I hope dad left." Kankurou was upset that he couldn't do anything more for Gaara. He got up and laid Gaara on the bed. Then he left the room and told Temari to lock the door. After that he went down to get something to eat. He found his father still sitting on the sofa.

"What are you still doing here?" Kankurou was pissed.

"If Gaara is so good now. Why didn't he go to school today?" He looked up at his son.

"Because he woke up and then went back to sleep." Said Kankurou.

"You know that I hurt that kid. I'm not going to leave until I know that he is no longer breathing." His father walked to the door and stopped. "I'll leave this house, but not the area. I will make sure the boy falls down dead." He walked out of the door.

Kankurou waited a while and ran out to see his father walking down the street. Then he heard the phone rang and when he got to the phone there was a message. He played it and found out that it was Neji. He was going to call him back, but he needed to see if Gaara was awake and to tell them that their father left.

---

When he got to Gaara's room he knocked on the door and Temari opened it a little to see who it was.

"Is he gone Kankurou?" Temari let him in.

"Yeah, for now. How is Gaara?" Kankurou looked at Gaara and saw he was sleeping peaceful.

"I feel sorry for him. Dad really messed up the right side of his ribs. He really got hurt this time. I bet if we didn't come down when we did…Gaara would have died last night." Temari said.

"He's okay now. Dad left and now we're safe...I hope." Said Kankurou.

"What does that mean Kankurou?" asked Temari.

"It means dad will be back, but he's not getting Gaara. I won't allow him to kill him. I'll kill him first if I have to." Kankurou stopped talking and sat on Gaara's bed.

What they didn't know was that their father was at Gaara's window and heard what Kankurou said.

'_I'll make you and Temari watch as I kill that brat. I'll make sure he dies a slow and painful death so you two could hear him scream. First, I'll take him from the two of you_.' He thought to himself.

---

After school Neji went straight to his car. He didn't have anytime to waste if he was going to find Gaara. However, someone stopped him.

"Neji, I'm sorry for the other girls coming up to you. I didn't know it bugged you that much." Tenten played innocent.

"I know, but you don't have to know who it is. You can all just wait, hell if I care." Neji got in his car and drove off.

He got home and got out the car, looking over at Gaara's house to see that the lights were on downstairs and in Gaara's room. Neji went up to his room and put hi book bag down. Then walked to the window that he could see into Gaara's room. He saw that Gaara was laying on the bed. He looked like he was asleep. He would have called over there, but there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Neji called.

"It's me Neji. I was wondering if you found out where Gaara was all day?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah, he's at home, but I don't know why." Neji said kinda upset.

"May I come in Neji?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah." Neji walked to the door and opened it then he went back to the window to see if Gaara had gotten up.

"Are you worried about him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened. He looks hurt. I'm thinking about going over there to see what's wrong with him." He kept string out the window.

"Then go and see. You're worried about him so go over and see what's wrong." Said Hinata.

"Fine...I'll go." Neji walked out of his room and walked to Gaara house. He rang the doorbell and Temari came to the door.

"Hey Temari, may I talk to Gaara?" Neji asked.

"Um...well you can if he is up. Just try not to lean or hang on him. He still be in some pain." Said Temari sadly.

"Why is that? Did something or should I say someone hurt him?" Asked Neji.

"Our father found us." She paused. "Well I need to make some food before Kankurou-" She pointed to Kankurou at the table. "-gets pissed."

After Neji shut the door he went up stairs to Gaara's room. He opened the door and went in. He saw that Gaara was laying on the bed and had looked to see who came in.

"Hey Gaara." Was all Neji said to him.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Gaara sounded tired. "You look worried, what's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I was worried about you all day. Then I came here to check up on you." Neji leaned down careful and kissed Gaara lips. He felt one of Gaara's weak hands going through his hair. Then Gaara took both arms and wrap them around Neji's waist and started to pull him closer.

"Stop Gaara." Neji frowned. "You're hurt and I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are." Said Neji, still leaning over Gaara.

"I'm fine...don't worry anymore Neji. My father isn't coming back. That's what Kankurou said and if my body feels better. I'll be in school tomorrow." Gaara said with a smile. "I think I'll be there, I stopped coughing up blood about three hours ago." He said.

"You were coughing up blood?! What did your dad hit you with?" Asked Neji, noticing the bruises.

"A baseball bat. Kankurou stopped him before I stopped..." Gaara couldn't finish saying the rest.

"What?! I can't believe he tried to hurt you that bad!" Neji wanted to completely flip out until he felt a kiss and Gaara rubbing his manhood.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now, and here with you." Said Gaara with a smile.

"You're right." Neji smiled back and kissed him.

---

While Neji and Gaara were having their '_fun_', Temari and Kankurou were downstairs talking.

"So what did dad say to you?" Asked Temari.

"He said he won't leave this town until Gaara stops breathing. Those were his words to me." Kankurou looked at Temari who was ready to freak out.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is that dad isn't going away until Gaara breathes for the very last time. He's planning to kill him." He paused. "I'm going to stop him before that happens though." Kankurou looked angry

"I just hope we stop him before that. Maybe Neji can help." Said Temari.

"I agree with you. Now let's get some rest and tell Neji he can stay over." Said Kankurou.

They all went to bed and Neji stayed the night to keep Gaara happy and safe. And the pair they fell asleep early that night.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys enjoy this. I worked two days on this chapter. Please REVIEW or I'm sending Gaara after you lol. JK please review. Oh the only reason why I get chapters done so fast is because I have way too much free time on my hands. And I get bored easy. Don't know when the next chapter will be. Coming soon I hope lol.


	6. Granted With Caption

Thanks for the reviews. I been thinking about adding more couples and people.

Couples: GaaraxNeji, SasukexNaruto, ItachixOrochimaru, ZabuzaxHaku, ShikamaruxTemari, and KibaxHinata.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 6

Granted With Caption

The next morning, Neji was the first one up. He looked at Gaara who was still sleeping. He watched his lover sleep and then got off the bed and walked to the far side of the room. He looked out the window and saw someone hiding in the tree, his eyes on the house.

'_Who the hell is that?_' Thought Neji. He went to Gaara's bed and woke him up.

"What is it, Neji?" Gaara asked still half asleep.

"There is someone outside your house. He's hiding in the tree." Said Neji. As soon as Gaara heard that he got up and went to the window with Neji. He looked out the window and saw the person. When he saw who it was he slowly moved away from the window.

Neji saw this and asked, "Gaara, what's wrong?" He saw that Gaara just stood there about to freak out or something. "Gaara, I said, what is wrong?" He asked again. He saw Gaara look up at him.

"It's him, Neji." Gaara said softly.

"Who? Who is he, Gaara?" Neji started to get worried. He walked over to Gaara and grabbed his hand, then pulled him and made them sit on the bed together. "Who is that guy?" He whispered into Gaara's ear.

"He's my father, Neji. He's the one that always hurt me. I knew he wasn't going to leave. He wants me to die." Gaara leaned his head on Neji's chest. Then he felt Neji's arms wrap around him.

"It's okay Gaara. He won't come near you. I'm your boyfriend and my job is to protect you. Just like it's Temari and Kankurou's job to protect you too." Neji felt the boy calm down some. He then pulled Gaara closer to him. Then they heard a knock on the door and Kankurou yelled that it was time for school. They got up and got dressed, both of them knew it was going to be a long day at school.

---

They both got to school ten minutes before the bell rang to go to homeroom. Neji saw a bunch of kids outside. Itachi and his group, then the fucking fan girls Sakura, Tenten and Ino. Then there were couples, Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba and Hinata and others too. Then there was Haku. Haku had been missing for a little while but now he was back. He had a boyfriend, Zabuza but he graduated some time ago. Haku used to hit on Gaara, but that all stopped after he got with Zabuza. Now Haku was one of his friends.

"Hi Gaara, how are you?" Asked Haku.

"Good...I guess." Was all Gaara said.

"Oh? Well I've got to go. See ya at lunch. Bye." Haku ran off letting Gaara and Neji being alone. The bell rang a minute after Haku left. Neji and Gaara kissed then went their separate ways. What they didn't know was that Itachi and his group were watching them the whole time.

"It's funny that those two ended up together. What am I supposed to do for fun now?" Whined Itachi.

"We can away keep Neji away from him. Then poor Gaara would be all by himself." Said Sasori.

"Yeah, Sasori. I know you want Gaara too." Said Kisame.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Sasori said in a deadly voice.

"What are you doing to do Itachi? With Neji and Kankurou around it's going to be hard to get near him." Kimimaro commented.

"True, I'll just have to wait when until none of them are near him. Then I'll just grab him." Said Itachi.

"Me, Zaku, Dosu and Kabuto can hold back Neji and Kankurou." Said Tazuna.

"It's true. We could do that, but then you also have his friends too." Said Kabuto.

"Me, Zaku and Dosu can take care of his friends." Said Kin.

"Fine...Kin, Zaku and Dosu it's your job is to keep my brother and his friends from finding out what we have planned for Gaara. Kisame, I want you to go with them. Kabuto and Tazuna keep Neji and Kankurou away from Gaara. Orochimaru, Kimimaro and Sasori, you three are helping me with the brat. This time, after I'm done, you three can do whatever you want to him. Just don't kill him." Said Itachi. After the plan was set they all went their own ways.

---

(Roku: I'm lazy so I'm skipping to lunch time. Sorry school stuff bores me to death. Lol)

---

It was lunchtime and Gaara was walking to the café. He was almost there when someone stopped him.

"Hey Gaara. Someone wants to talk to you. Now come with me or I'll make you." Said Sasori.

"I'll come. I don't want to be pushed around today. I know it's Itachi anyway." Said Gaara as they walked to see Itachi. While they were walking Gaara could tell that the closer he got to Itachi, the more people followed him and Sasori. By the time they got to Itachi, there were three people behind him. He looked to see who they were and knew that it was a bad idea to go by himself. Itachi, Orochimaru, Kimimaro and Sasori were the meanest kids that the school had. He was always safe, but when it came to Itachi and his group, no one would help. Well his brother and boyfriend would, but he didn't get to talk to them yet.

'_What does Itachi want this time? I thought he got what he wanted at my house_.' Gaara looked at the three boys and they smiled at him and pushed him into the room where there wasn't any class.

"Hi Gaara, it's nice to see you again. Where were you yesterday? I asked your boyfriend and he didn't even know. I thought you were afraid to come to school because of what I did to you in your own house while your boyfriend was upstairs." Itachi started laughing evilly.

"Shut up Itachi. What do you fucking want now? I've got things to do and no time for you. Now talk or I'm leaving." Gaara was about to leave, but saw that the other three blocked him from getting out.

"We're going to make you wish you were never born, Gaara. It's the four of us against you. Now be easy and will or we'll be forcing you." Said Itachi in the scariest voice ever heard. Gaara knew what was going to happen and there was no way that Neji or anyone could stop them from doing in. He felt someone put a blindfold over his eyes and another person tied his hand hands and feet so he couldn't run or defend himself. Then someone else put something in his mouth and tied it behind his head. He was freaking out a little, but it got worse when he heard Itachi.

"We promise it won't hurt Gaara. But you're not going free until all of us get a turn this time." Itachi and the others started laughing and before Gaara knew it. The pain was already starting, and it got worse.

---

(Roku: I'm evil again. Poor Gaara, I feel so bad for the things that are happening to him. I love Gaara to death. Everyone that knows me can tell you that but he just gets tortured in my stories. Well back to the story.)

---

Meanwhile Neji and the others were in the lunchroom, talking about things like who the fan girls were going after next and the new couples that had gotten together. They didn't realize that Gaara had never made it to lunch.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" Asked Neji.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Said Haku.

"Well he was in last period." Said Hinata.

"Do you guys think it's Itachi? I know I haven't seen them at all today. Well this morning when me and Gaara got out of the car." Neji paused. "I hope they don't have him." Neji said walking away from the group of his friends. He knew where Itachi and the rest of them hung out when they didn't want to go to class. It was where all the bad kids and disturbed kids hung out. Neji was never down there, but he did hear things about the hide out.

When he was near the place. Kabuto and Tazuna jumped out and stopped him from going any further.

"What are you doing down here, Neji?" Asked Kabuto.

"I came to see Itachi. I need to talk to him about something. Where is he?" Asked Neji.

"Like we're gonna to tell you. If you wait here we'll go get him. I know that he's not doing anything right now." Said Tazuna.

"Fine...go get him then. I NEED to talk to him about something." Said Neji crossing his arms. Tazuna said okay and went to get Itachi. Neji waited for three minutes until Itachi finally came to where he was. Itachi then told Kabuto and Tazuna to leave them be. After they left Itachi looked at Neji with shocked eyes.

"It's funny that someone like you would come down here. What do you want now?" Itachi asked with a bored look on his face.

"I came to talk to you about Gaara. I want you to leave him alone and never bother him again. He's going through so much shit right now with his family that I don't need you and your friends to fuck his life up anymore. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. So leave him alone you fucker!" Neji was trying to stay calm, but it was hard because of what Itachi did to Gaara in his own house.

"I'll leave him alone but you've got to stop ruining my fun with everyone else. My crew and I need people to pick on. Yeah I have a brother but he lives with his boyfriend, so there's no bothering him anymore." Said Itachi.

"Fine...but leave Gaara alone. I'm getting tired of you doing this shit to him. Oh and here is something for what you did to him last time." Neji walked up to Itachi and punched him in the face. Once he fell down Neji kicked him in the side of the head and grabbed his hair to make Itachi look him in the eyes. "Touch Gaara again and let me fine out…you'll get ten times the beating you just got now asshole." With that Neji dropped Itachi and walked off.

Itachi knew that Neji meant what he said, so this was the last time he would ever have Gaara. But for the beating Neji gave him, he was going to hurt Gaara a bit more before giving him back to his boy.

When Itachi got back to the room, the other three had their turn. Gaara laid on the floor not even bothering to move. He was in enough pain and didn't want anymore. When he thought they wouldn't do anything else, Itachi started kicking him and the others joined in. After they were done they picked Gaara up and put him outside of the school and then went to their classes.

When Itachi and three others walked into class with a late passes, Neji saw that Itachi was laughing about something, but didn't know what. Neji approached the teacher and asked if he could go to the office. She gave him an okay and gave him a pass. After he got out of the room. He ran down the halls looking for Gaara. When he couldn't find him, he texted Kankurou and told him to meet him in front of the school.

When they met up, they both went outside to look for Gaara. They didn't care if they got in trouble. The only thing on their minds was to find Gaara and make sure he was alive.

After about half an hour, they finally found him. They both went running to Gaara's side and slowly picked him up.

"Neji we need to get him home fast. I know Temari can help him." Said Kankurou.

"How? She is not even a-" he was cut off.

"Yes, she is. That is why she goes to school when we are in school and gets home before we do and I'm not taking Gaara anywhere that will freak him out. Now let's get him back to the house. Temari is home right now anyway." Kankurou picked up Gaara and put him in the car. Then he got in and drove home with Neji right behind him. When they got there Neji opened the door and Temari was sitting with her boyfriend Shikamaru. When they saw Gaara, they both got up and followed Kankurou and Neji to Gaara's room.

"What happen to him?!" Temari yelled.

"We don't know. He disappeared around lunch and we didn't see him until we went looking for him. Then we found him like this." Said Kankurou.

"I think I know who did it too. I went to talk to Itachi and after I was done. I punched him for what he did to Gaara last weekend. I think he must have had him down in the one room and after I hurt him he went after Gaara." Said Neji.

"It's not your fault Neji. You didn't know he was there. Don't worry Gaara is strong and will be okay by the morning. Let me and Shikamaru take care of him. You two make something to eat okay?" Said Temari. When the two boys left the room Temari looked at Gaara. She couldn't believe how bad he looked and that he wasn't even moving. They waited a little bit and Gaara wake up.

"Gaara are you okay?" Temari asked.

"Temari...I hurt...all...over." Gaara said weakly.

"Who did this to you Gaara?" Asked Temari super worried now.

"I-it...w-was-" Gaara blacked out before he could say anything else. After he passed out Temari knew what was wrong. She turned to Shikamaru and looked at him.

"Hun, we need to check his whole body. I think I know what is wrong and I know who did it too. Four people that shouldn't even be near my little brother. I will let Kankurou and Neji knew about this." Said Temari.

---

After about two hours Temari came down to see the boys eating and watching TV. She walked in front of the TV and looked at her brother and Neji.

"He's going to be okay, but I think it would be good to let him stay home for the rest of the week. Neji I want you to stay with him too." Said Temari.

"What happen to him? Is it what I think? Didn't Itachi rape him again?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah, but not just him. Three others helped him. I know who they are too." Said Temari.

"I'll kill them all. I'm getting tired of them hurting Gaara like this. Itachi's been after him since we moved here and now his fucking friends are helping!" yelled Kankurou.

"Neji can you go up there with Gaara and tell me when he wakes up? Shikamaru went home." Said Temari.

"Yeah, I'll do it and let you two take a break." said Neji. He walked up the stairs and went to Gaara's room where he laid on the bed with Gaara.

---

"I'm worried Kankurou. We have enough problems with dad and now Itachi and his friends are starting to get become a problem." Said Temari.

"Don't worry, we'll do something. I think we should leave those two alone for tonight. I think Gaara really wants Neji here more then anything." Kankurou said.

"You're right. He would want Neji here." Said Temari. They went to their rooms and went to bed. They were out when their heads hit the pillows.

---

Neji was about to fall asleep when Gaara laid his head on Neji's chest. He looked down and saw Gaara's eyes staring up at him. Neji then put his arms around Gaara and held him. Then he looked down and said-

"Are you okay? I mean I know what happen and you probably-" Neji was cut off with a kissed. Gaara didn't even let him finish what he was saying.

"Like I told you before Neji. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. I might be weak now and yes I was raped by Itachi and the other three. Yes, I'm in pain and yes I told my sister to send you up here and stay with me until next week. But all I want now is to lay here and fall asleep with you Neji." Said Gaara in a weak voice.

"Okay, I'll stay with you and like I said before. My job is to protect you. Now go to sleep." Neji kissed Gaara and they both closed their eyes and went to bed.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked hard on it and was having a lot of trouble with the beginning of the chapter. Please review people please I'm begging lol. I'll try to update soon.


	7. A New Breed

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to skip to Monday the month after the Itachi thing of school. The days that Gaara and Neji stayed home from school. Something bad happen. And Gaara is a new person. The question is, what's going to happen?

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 7  
A New Breed

It was Monday morning. Neji was driving to school. He looked over at Gaara and saw that the boy didn't seem himself. It had been a month now and Gaara had been acting weird ever since, he'd had that last run in with Itachi at school. Neji knew Gaara never wanted to do something horribly bad but he understood that Gaara was only being protective-

"Gaara...are you alright?" Neji was little concerned about him by now. So many bad things had happened in the passed month that he only had the right to be worried.

"I-I didn't mean to do it. He was hurting me and couldn't take it anymore. So I fought back and now he's-" Gaara couldn't say anything else.

"Forget about it. We have school and remember you're. You and I both need to worry about Itachi." Neji saw Gaara smile, but it wasn't a real smile, it was forced. They were both going to have fun today.

"You're right. I'll teach those assholes never to fuck with me again." Gaara said, and he was quite serious.

They got to school and saw all the kids outside waiting for the bell to ring. Like always, certain groups always stayed together and friends. They got out of the car and went over to their own group of friends. Neji saw that Itachi watching them walk but he didn't care.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Naruto.

"So what kind of news do you guys have for us today." Said Gaara.

"Well my brother and Orochimaru are together now." Said Sasuke, with and '_ick_' sound in his voice.

"How do you know that?" Asked Gaara.

"I saw them kissing and touching each other outside my house. Me and Naruto were in my room when we heard them do we went to look and well, you know the rest." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but we hid after they saw us looking at them. God, Orochimaru is one fucking scary guy. I don't understand why Itachi would go out with something like that." Naruto shivered.

"I don't like the guy anyway. He's a freak and no one, but Itachi and that weird pack of friends he has likes the guy." Said Kiba.

"Well we're going to homeroom." Said Sasuke, not trying to be around for the rest of the conversation. He walked away and took Naruto with him. The others left too, heading to their homerooms. Neji and Gaara were left alone again. They started walking into the school, but two people stood in front of them quickly.

"What do you two want?" Neji scowled.

"We just feel like talking to you." Said Itachi.

"Why can't you-" Gaara was cut off.

"No Gaara, they want you to fight back. Let me take care of it. Get to homeroom now." Said Neji.

"Okay, see ya later, Neji." Gaara walked off into the building, not bothering to look back behind him to see exactly how Neji was going to '_take_ _care_' of things.

Neji waited until he was sure Gaara was gone. "Now, what do you assholes want to talk about?" Neji looked up and smiled, evilly.

"You know, don't play dumb with us, Neji. You know we can take you on." Said Orochimaru.

"True, but I don't feel like fighting. Me and Gaara were up all night." He paused. We're both tired and I don't have time for either of you." Neji said.

"Whatever." Itachi growled and walked off and Orochimaru followed him. Itachi would get back at them later.

---

(Art class)

Neji and Gaara were talking about plans they could do together. They came up with really good ones. Plans to piss the fan girls off.

"I think we should stand in front Tenten and kiss. She'll be freaking out, Neji." Said Gaara.

"She will freak on you and probably tell you to break up with me." said Neji was laughing.

"And I'll tell her to go fuck suckura and Ino-pig." Said Gaara. They both started laughing hard. Then they went back to work. They were talking about so many things that they didn't know that Itachi and Orochimaru were standing behind them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Asked Orochimaru.

"Shut up and leave us alone." Said Gaara not even turning around.

"Yeah, you two remind me of little middle school kids. Don't you think it's time to grow up." Said Neji.

"Don't you tell us what to do, Gaara. You should know by now that I'm stronger than you. And we had a lot of fun that last time, didn't we? Sorry you have to go through all that pain." Itachi said with a laugh.

"Fuck you, Itachi!" Yelled Gaara turning around. "Why can't you just go fuck your boyfriend! I'm taken and will never give you a chance. So fuck off!" He yelled again.

Itachi and Orochimaru were shocked after Gaara said that. They didn't know that the kid could freak out like that. It was the first time Gaara ever yelled at them. It took a minute but they eventually just laughed it off and started talking again.

"It's funny that you're the one to tell us to shut up. I thought that Neji was going to say something." Said Itachi.

"I don't have to say anything. Gaara can take care of himself. I know for a fact." Said Neji

"How do you know that? Did he have some spring of action and stop someone from hurting you?" Asked Itachi, laughing.

"Yeah, I did. And that person will never hurt me again." Said Gaara. They all stopped talking. Itachi and Orochimaru went up to their seat as the bell rang to move on to the next class.

---

(Roku: I'm skipping to lunchtime, where Itachi's hangs out.)

---

Itachi walked down to the place where they had taken Gaara and other students so many times. He was more pissed then anything. Gaara and Neji just were bothering him. Gaara kept getting more and more cocky and Neji didn't even say anything like always. It was pissing him off so much that he punched his fist through the wall. His hand started shaking after if happen.

"Hey Itachi, what's wrong?" Asked Sasori.

"Every since Gaara started going out with Neji, the little fuck has become stronger and has also started talking back more. How'd he get like that?" Asked Itachi.

"Maybe we pushed him to far that Monday. Remember all four of us had ten minutes with him and Gaara was in pain because of that. Then we kicked his ass for what Neji did to you." Said Sasori, like he was playing a movie in his head to remember.

"I think today after the last class. We're all going to Neji's car to wait for him and Gaara. Those two are really starting to piss me off, I wanna take care of them" Said Itachi.

"Okay, I'll tell all the others." Said Sasori.

---

(Lunchroom)

Neji and Gaara were just walking into the lunchroom. They'd just come from Neji's car, since they'd skipped last period for some fun. Now they just wanted to get food. As they were walking, the fan girls stopped both of them. Tenten was like their leader so wherever she was, Sakura and Ino followed.

"Hey Neji. I want to talk to you." Said Tenten.

"What now because I don't have time for this." Said Neji.

"But I need to talk to you. I want to know why you won't go out with me. I know that you're bi, but still." Said Tenten.

"Because he has m –" Gaara was out off by Tenten.

"Shut up Gaara. This is between me and Neji. Who do you think you are butting in like that?" Asked Tenten.

"I'm his boyfriend bitch and I have a right to know what's going on." Said Gaara.

"Shut up Gaara...wait…you're his boyfriend! NO, that can't be!" Said Tenten.

"Yes, he is. We've been going out for a month." Said Neji.

"But...no Neji you're mine. How can you do this to me? I love you, Neji and you'd go out with a thing like that?!" Yelled Tenten.

"One, I never loved you. Two, I have Gaara who needs me more then you do. And three, don't –" Neji was cut off by Gaara.

"You need to leave Neji alone. I don't like you fucking fan girls fucking up relationships. That's all you three do and I won't let you bitches get in the way of me and anyone who hangs with me NOW FUCK OFF! Yelled Gaara. Now everyone was watching what was going on. They looked and watched the rest of the time.

"I don't want you with him. You're –" she was cut off.

"Shut up! We don't give a fuck what you want! It's what we want. So shut your fucking mouth because I'm not afraid to hit you. Anyways you have Ino and Suckura (Sakura) they will fuck you if you want sex that bad. Just don't think you're getting Neji." Said Gaara.

"I should hit you." Tenten went to hit Gaara, but he stopped her.

"Hit me and find out how fast you'll die bitch. I don't mess around when I'm like this. So go and fuck those two." Gaara and Neji walked pass the girls and went to their table.

When they got there, everyone went back to their talking. When Gaara and Neji sat down they all started to laugh.

"That was so funny. Did you guys see her face when you walked away?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you're a dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up you fucking teme! I'm just saying in was funny!" Yelled Naruto.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke.

"So what made you fight? Everyone heard that you two started shit with Itachi. It is true?" Asked Kiba.

"No, they stared shit with me and I started fighting back. If he wants to keep coming after me, then I'll fight back and he's end up like the other person that pushed me too for." Said Gaara with a ver evil smile.

But what Gaara didn't know was that the way he was acting, was really starting to scare Neji. '_What's happening to him? Gaara's changed and it was scaring me. What if he turns on me or his brother or sister? I need to talk to Kankurou and hope Gaara doesn't find out that I told him._' Neji got lost in his thoughts. He didn't even know that Gaara was staring at him.

"Neji." Gaara called, but he looked into Neji's eyes and saw they were blank. He tried again. "Neji." This time the boy looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Gaara. I was just thinking is all." Neji could never tell Gaara what he was thinking about.

"You look a little worried Neji. What's wrong?" Asked Gaara.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about things to do today." Neji said faking a smile.

"Okay." Gaara said, but he knew something was up. Neji never acted like this around him. He knew something was bothering him but he would wait until later to find out.

The rest of the lunch period, they all talked about what Gaara did to Tenten the other the girls and about other things to do for the week. Then the bell rang and all the kids went to their next class.

---

School was finally over. Everyone was leaving and Neji and Gaara were walking to the car. When they got there, Itachi and his group were waiting for them.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Neji.

"Oh, nothing. We just want to talk." Said Itachi.

"Well, I don't want to. Come on Neji. Let's get in the car." Said Gaara. He walked to the other side of the car and went to open the door, but was being pulled away from it.

"I don't think so, Gaara. We all came to talk to you. Neji can leave, but you've got to stay here." Said Sasori.

"Yeah Neji. We need to talk to your boyfriend alone. You can wait for him, but don't stop us." Said Itachi.

"I won't have to stop you." Neji said and got in his car. He started up the car and waited.

"Now, Gaara. What's with you being so cocky? I hate to admit it, but it makes me want you more." Itachi pulled Gaara closer to his body but Gaara pulled his fist back and hit Itachi in the face. Itachi left go of Gaara and the redhead went to walk back to Neji's car, but was stopped again

"Where are you going brat. I'm not going to let you walk away from me like that." Said Itachi. He went to hit Gaara, but was stopped. Gaara once again punched him and Itachi fell to the ground. Gaara then kicked him but one of Itachi's friends hit Gaara in the back of the head. This only pissed Gaara off more. He got up and turned around real slowly. (Roku: Like a horror movie lol.)

Neji saw the look in Gaara's eyes and it wasn't Gaara. Now Neji was even more scared. He loved Gaara, but Gaara was acting weird.

---

After ten minutes later. Gaara got in Neji's car and sat there looking out the window.

When they were almost home and Neji wanted to know why Gaara was acting weird.

"You know you didn't have to hurt him that bad Gaara." Said Neji.

"Like I care. They started with me and I gave them what they didn't want. They deserved everything they got." Said Gaara.

"Why are you acting like this? What happen that night when you ran into your father? I know that you weren't home. Gaara?" asked Neji.

"Okay fine I'll tell you what happen." Said Gaara.

---

(Flashback)

Gaara went for a walk after leaving Neji in the house by himself. He was walking down the road when his father came out of nowhere.

"D-dad w-what are you d-doing here." Gaara asked as he started to back up.

"I said that I wasn't leaving until you were dead, Gaara. Or didn't your brother tell you that. So be a good boy and come here. I promise to make it fast." His father said. Gaara ran the other way, putting himself inside an alley and didn't know it was a dead end, until it was too late. His father blocked him from getting away

"Why are you running Gaara? Are you afraid to die?" Asked his father.

"Please dad. I just want to go home. Please let me go?" Gaara tried to run pass his dad but the man caught him. His dad took a crowbar and hit Gaara over the head with it. Gaara fell to the ground and curl up into a little ball. The pain was so bad.

Gaara struggled to get back up. The look in his eyes had now changed. The man saw the look in Gaara's eyes and knew he probably shouldn't have done that. Then he heard Gaara speak.

"I'm going to kill you for that." Gaara Said in a deadly and evil voice. Gaara's father shuddered at the look but he wasn't going to back down either.

"You knew better. You know I'm a psychopath and one hit to the head could set me off and I'll kill could you. Like Kankurou said, they stopped giving me my pills to keep me calm. Now it's you who will die." Said Gaara.

He started to walk towards his dad and picked up a blunt piece of wood. He then trapped his dad in the corner on started hitting him in the head until he stopped moving. After he was done, he ran all way back home and lied to Neji about where he'd been and why he was so bloody.

(End of flashback)

---

"Now do you get it? I'm psychopathic, I needed pills to keep me from this side of myself. And now you know the real me. I want help, but no one will help me Neji. The only nice thing that has ever happened to me was you. I need to get my pills form Kankurou. If I go to him...he'll just get freak and lock me in the basement. Please do this for me?" Asked Gaara.

"I'll try, but we should get home before Temari or Kankurou get home." Said Neji.

---

When they got back to the house Gaara had fallen asleep. Neji picked him up and carried him to his room, and laid Gaara on his bed. He then went to Kankurou's room and found the pills. He brought them back to Gaara's room to see him sitting up in his bed.

"Here Gaara take this." Neji gave him a pill and a glass of water. Gaara laid on the bed. Neji went over to the bed and laid down with Gaara. When he sat on the bed, Gaara laid his head on Neji's chest. Gaara then fell asleep and Neji played with Gaara's hair, and started to think.

'_I hope he doesn't hurt me too. If it comes to that I will have to leave Gaara… and I don't want to. I love him so much that I brought him back here and went to Kankurou's room and took his pills out of the room. I just hope it helps him. I don't want to lose Gaara. Please let him be okay and go back to the Gaara I kno_w." With that Neji fell asleep.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this. I have a hard time writing this one more then the other chapters. Please, I'm begging you. Review. Tell me if you want Gaara to be evil or good and if Neji should break up with Gaara or stay with him. I don't know lol. Please review let me know how you like this chapter and what I should do with the love birds.


	8. Fireworks? In October?

Thanks for the reviews. I came up with a good idea for this chapter. But it's a surprise.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 8

When Gaara woke up the next morning. His head was really hurting and didn't remember anything that had happened the day before. He looked at the clock and saw it was two hours before school. He then lifted his head off Neji's chest and began to get off the bed. He was trying not to wake Neji up. He then reached under his pillow and grabbed his laptop, then walked over to the desk and opened it.

---

September 6th

It feels like forever since the last time I wrote in here. So many things have happened. My dad came back and started all this shit with me. Then Itachi and his friends did something, but I don't want to say anything. And now I can tell that my other side came out again because my head hurt so bad. I see that someone gave me the pills I had to take. I just hope Kankurou don't find out. He'll lock me away or something. I swear that he is like dad sometimes, but Kankurou will never hurt me. Or will he?

_I'm done writing. My head is starting to hurt more so I'm lying down_.

Gaara shut his computer and put it under his pillow again. He then crawled back into bed and fell asleep. What he didn't know was that Neji was awake. After he made sure Gaara was asleep. Neji got out of the bed and went downstairs where Temari was. When he got down there he also saw that Kankurou was up too.

"Hey where are you doing up?" Neji asked Kankurou.

"Well we found out the our father was killed a month ago. No one knows who did it. The cops told us that the person had to be really strong because he died after the first hit. Which means after he died the person kept hitting him." Said Kankurou.

"Yeah it's kinda weird, but at least we know Gaara won't be killed by him now." Said Temari with a smile.

"So what are they going to do about it?" Asked Neji.

"Nothing I supposed." Said Kankurou. "What is there that we can do? He's dead already and has been for awhile. Life is going to be okay for us for once." He exhaled.

"Oh well since it's time to go to school. Should I wake up Gaara?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah because we're leaving." With that Kankurou got up and left with Temari following him.

After they left, Neji went to Gaara's room to see if he was up. As soon as he got up to the room, Gaara was getting dressed. After he was done, him and Neji went downstairs to get something to eat. Then got in the car and left for school.

---

When they got to school, they found their friends and stood around in a group.

"I can't believe you beat the hell out of my brother. I can't even hurt him." Said Sasuke after he saw Gaara.

"..." Gaara's head was still hurting and didn't want to say anything.

"Please tell me you're not going back to a mute." Said Naruto

"No, he's just doesn't feel good and his head hurts, so we are going inside." Said Neji. He grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him into the school. They went straight to the guy's bathroom where it was quiet.

"You know we didn't have to leave them." Said Gaara.

"I know, but they were bringing yesterday back up and you probably don't remember what happened." Said Neji.

"I do. I beat the shit out of Itachi and his friends." Gaara was smiling when he thought of that. "Neji, I didn't mean to freak you out yesterday did I? I should have told you about that side of me. It's just that because of you I'm fine now. Thank you, Neji." Said Gaara then kissed Neji.

"It's okay. I'm here for you Gaara and I'll always be. Just like Kankurou is. I'm sure he would be happy to know that you're more calm now. So I think I'll-" Neji was cut off by being slam into a wall with Gaara pinning him there.

"Don't tell my brother. He would lock me away and you'll never see me again. Kankurou even told me if this happens again that he'll just keep me locked up in the house and have me home schooled. I will never see you or the others again." Gaara left go of Neji and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Gaara... wait. I'm sorry. I won't tell Kankurou. I promise I will never tell him." Said Neji but he was afraid of it slipping out of mouth.

"Fine...well I'm going to homeroom. See you at lunch." Gaara walked out of the bathroom. After he did Neji couldn't believe the grip Gaara had on him. After a while he walked out of the bathroom and went to homeroom, confused.

---

In homeroom, Kankurou was already there and Neji sat next to him. Then they started talking.

"So did Gaara give you a hard time getting up this morning?" Asked Kankurou.

"No, he was already up and was dressed when I got up there. He had a headache and couldn't stay asleep." Said Neji.

"Oh, why did he have a headache? He got enough sleep right?" Asked Kankurou. Without thinking Neji told Kankurou everything. Or maybe he was thinking, maybe he had Gaara's best interest at heart.

"Well, a month ago your father hit him in the back of the head with a crowbar. Gaara hurt him pretty bad, as you heard. Then yesterday he beat the hell out of Itachi and his friends and then-" Neji stopped after knowing what he'd just said and hoped Kankurou wasn't really listening like always, but he was.

"WHAT?! Neji why the hell didn't you tell me this before. Gaara could have killed you at anytime. Did he take the pills or not?" Said Kankurou now freaking out.

"Yes, last night he took them. He's fine now, he's acting like the Gaara I know. But please Kankurou don't say anything to him. I don't want to lose him." Said Neji.

"Fine...but don't get yourself hurt." That was all that Kankurou said.

---

It was art class. The kids had independent studies today because their teacher was out sick. Gaara and Neji were talking about things.

"Sorry I did that to you Neji. I didn't mean to hurt you by pushing you into the wall this morning." Said Gaara with a smile.

"It's okay. Anyways, did you heard about Haku?" Asked Neji.

"Now what happen?" Asked Gaara really not caring right now.

"He ran away again. No one knows where he is and he took all his clothes this time. I wonder if he's living with Zabuza." Said Neji.

"Maybe. Haku really loves him and with him being in school. He never gets to see him. So he is probably there and is going to stay there this time." Said Gaara. They kept talking about Haku and his boyfriend, but stopped when the saw shadows hanging over them.

"What do you two want now? Didn't I kick your ass yesterday?" Asked Gaara smiling up at Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Watch yourself brat. I'm not in a good mood today." Said Itachi.

"Why because you hurt you yesterday. Poor baby." Said Gaara.

"I mean it Neji, you better shut him up now because I'll hit the brat here and now." Said Itachi.

"Gaara just leave him alone." Said Neji.

"Fine...can we leave Neji? I don't want to be in this room anymore today." Said Gaara.

"Yeah." Said Neji They got up and left the room. They walked around the school to see what their friends were doing. After they got bored, they left the school and sat in Neji's car.

---

(Roku: I'm skipping again lol.)

---

It was lunchtime and Gaara was walking by himself to lunch. He knew that something bad was going to happen today, but didn't know what. He was almost at the café when Kankurou stopped him from going in.

"Gaara I need to talk to you." Said Kankurou.

"Can't you wait until after lunch? I want to get something to eat and I want to talk to Neji so please Kankurou?" Gaara begged.

"No I need to talk to you now, not later. Now!" Yelled Kankurou. This was scaring Gaara. He didn't even know what he did to piss Kankurou off. He just listened and follow Kankurou to the boy's bathroom that no guys used ever. Everyone said it was haunted when it was really Itachi and his friends.

When they got there Kankurou looked around to make sure there were no people in the room while he yelled at his little brother. After known it was safe Kankurou turned to Gaara and pushed his little brother into the wall behind him and pinned him there.

"What the hell is this for?!" Yelled Gaara.

"I found out this morning that you had one of your psychopathic mood swings again. What did I tell you Gaara?" Said Kankurou.

"How do you know? I know what you told me, but I'm fine. I didn't hurt anyone, but Itachi and his friends and Neji was with me the whole day and gave me my pills." Said Gaara trying to get out of his brother's hands.

"But still Gaara you know if it happens again to come see me and let me know. I worry about you Gaara and I don't want to see you get taken away from me and Temari. Neji had the right to tell me." Said Kankurou. Gaara stopped moving, but started shaking in anger.

"Neji told you?" Gaara frowned.

"Yeah he did. He told me to not say anything but I couldn't help myself. You know it scares me to see you like that. But since Neji got you calm I don't have to do anything." Said Kankurou.

"Then let me go. I need to talk to Neji." Said Gaara, now pissed off again. He was about to walk out when Kankurou grabbed his wrist again.

"You're not going anywhere Gaara. Did you take your pills today?" Asked Kankurou.

"Just let me go Kankurou! I will take them later! I need to talk to Neji right now!" Yelled Gaara.

"Gaara you nee-" Kankurou got cut off by Gaara yelling again.

"I don't get a fuck! I want to be out there! NOW LET ME GO!" Shouted Gaara, but was soon shut up after getting hit across the mouth for yelling. He never knew his brother would do that to him. He just stared at Kankurou, shocked. Well both brothers were shocked but Kankurou had Gaara listen to him.

"Listen Gaara. He only told me because he was worried about you, just like I am now. I love you Gaara and you're my baby brother, but you know I won't do anything if I don't have to. You know me Gaara I'm not like father even if it seems to you like I am." Said Kankurou.

Gaara just looked away far Kankurou. "Can I go now?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, but remember Neji only told me because he loves you." Kankurou let go of Gaara and watched as the boy walked out the door to lunch.

---

When Gaara got to lunch, he saw that Neji was already at the table. He went and sat down. He was quiet the whole lunch period and left the café before Neji did. Neji was started to wonder what happen before lunch. He knew that it wasn't Itachi and his friends. They were at lunch, but then again Kankurou wasn't. He hoped that Kankurou didn't tell Gaara. He knew that Gaara would be pissed at him.

Neji was in the hallway by himself. He was going to his locker since the bell had yet to ring for next class. That's when Itachi stopped him.

"Hey Neji. Where's your little Gaara?" Asked Itachi.

"I don't know and get away from me. I don't have time for you."Aaid Neji.

"Why isn't Gaara with you? Did you two have a fight?" Asked Itachi.

"No! We didn't! He just walked out of the café and I don't know where he is. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Neji.

"Okay, fine." Itachi left Neji in the hallway and went to find his friends. He couldn't put up with those two now.

---

It was after school and Gaara was waiting at Neji's car. When Neji got there, Gaara was still quiet and he had the look on his face that indicated he wanted to say something, but didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Neji knew that Gaara wanted to get something off his chest. Neji looked at Gaara and asked.

"What do you want to say? I know you by now Gaara." Said Neji.

"Why? Why did you tell him?" Asked Gaara looking down at the ground. He was holding back the tears.

"I didn't mean to. It slipped out Gaara. We were talking about the things he found out this morning and it just slipped out of my mouth. I feel like an ass. I should have never said anything. I'm sorry Gaara." Neji tried to turn away and unlock the doors.

"But you promised me Neji. You told me that you weren't going to tell him and you LIED!" Yelled Gaara.

"I didn't mean to Gaara! It slipped out and I can't help that!" Neji yelled back.

"Well fuck you! I don't even know why I am putting up with you right now! I trusted you and you turned your back on me!" Yelled Gaara.

"Well I didn't mean to. If you can't listen to me then whatever. Just get in the car so I can take you home!" Yelled Neji.

"NO! I don't want to! I loved you and you were the only one that made me happy. You were the only one who I could trust. YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS THERE FOR ME!" Gaara was almost about to cry.

"You know I love you and now you are yelling at me for caring! Why are you acting like that? Gaara you know I love you and I don't want to lose you." Said Neji calming down a little.

"I love you too but still, you never should have told Kankurou about that. He is the reason I'm acting like this. I can't I trust my own BOYFRIEND!!" Yelled Gaara

"Gaara just calm down. I sorry okay. I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to you somehow I promise. Just get in the car and we'll go to your house and lock ourselves in your room so Kankurou and Temari can't bother us. Please just calm down Gaara." Said Neji.

"How can I? You told my brother. I got pinned against the wall and hit across the mouth because of you telling him. This is the first time Kankurou ever hit me. I was never hit by my brother or sister." Said Gaara.

"Please calm down Gaara. I'll make it up to you I promise." Said Neji.

"FUCK YOUR PROMISES! YOU BROKE THE FIRST ONE! AND YOU'LL BREAK THE OTHERS TOO!!!" Yelled Gaara. Now Gaara really pissed Neji off. Neji looked at Gaara and walked over to him. He stood next to Gaara and looked him in the eyes. He could tell Gaara was hurt and upset but he couldn't take in anymore with Gaara yelling at him. He looked Gaara in the eyes and slapped him across the face.

"How can you said that Gaara? You know I love you more then anything and now you are saying this. I protected from Itachi and his friends. I stayed with you all the times you were hurt or raped and this is what I get? Which Gaara is this talking? The psycho or mine? Well, I'm wanting for answer Gaara." said Neji.

"Neji I'm s-sorry I just lose my temper. Forgive me, please?" Asked Gaara in a soft tone.

"Too late Gaara. Maybe you should have thought about it first before yelling at me." Said Neji.

"W-what a-are you s-saying N-Neji?" Gaara asked about to cry.

"You know what I'm saying. It's over between us, Gaara." Neji got in the car and drove off. Gaara was left by himself at school. He began to walk home and it started poring down rain. He had to walk ten miles to his house because all the buses and kids were gone. He knew he should have never did that and now he is paying for it.

---

What Gaara didn't know that Itachi and his whole group watched the whole thing between the two.

"It looks like I going to have some fun now. Neji should have never broken up with him because he is all free for us now. No boyfriend to protect him. Starting tomorrow, the kid is going to wish he was died." Said Itachi. He looked at all his friends and they all nodded their heads. Gaara was going to have the worst days ever starting tomorrow.

---

Meanwhile at Neji's house, he walked in the door and went to his room. Hinata heard that he was home and walked to his room to talk.

"Neji, why are you not over at Gaara's house?" She asked.

"Because we're not together anymore. He yelled at me for slipping something to Kankurou about what happened to him. Then I promised to make it up to him and he said that I wouldn't keep the promise." Said Neji.

"But now Itachi will be after him again. You should know that. Who knows maybe he might end up killing himself Neji and it's because he has no one to stick up for him." Said Hinata walking out of the room and going to hers.

'_She right. Gaara's going to get hurt by them and he won't listen to me now. I probably got him more upset and I can't take back those words if I don't see him. I'll just sleep if off and then talk to him tomorrow._' Neji thought. He then got into his bed and fell asleep.

---

Meanwhile Gaara just got home. He was wet and cold form the rain. He knew he would probably end up getting sick. Temari saw her baby brother and ran to him. She pulled him up to his bedroom and got new clothes out for him.

"Gaara what were you thinking walking in the rain?" Asked Temari.

"Me and Neji get in a fight and he broke up with me because of a fight we had and left me at school so I walked home by myself." Said Gaara changing his cloth.

"Well get in bed and I'll see how you feel tomorrow. Okay?" Asked Temari.

"Yeah, goodnight." Said Gaara.

"Goodnight." Said Temari. She left the room and went downstairs. After she left Gaara got lost in his thoughts.

'_Now what do I do? Neji was the one who kept them away form me. Now I have no one. I want to cry, but know it will show my weakness. He's sleeping on his bed._' He could see Neji through the window.'_Well at least it looks like that. I want to talk to him. But for now I'll just talking. I'm the only one who can protect myself. Not even my brother or sister can protect me. I'M THE ONLY ONE!!!!_' Gaara yelled in his mind and then he walked back to his bed and went to sleep.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this and don't worry maybe Gaara and Neji will be together again. But I want them to be ex boyfriends next chapter and maybe a little bit of the chapter after that. Please review and tell me want to think. But I promise-unlike Neji-they will be together again. I love Gaara and Neji together. They make a hot and sexy couple lol. I want to lock them in my room lol and my friend can help too lol.


	9. A Traitor's Sin

Okay I've been thinking and I want Gaara and Neji to stay apart for three chapters. But I promise that I will put them back together. But I have things to do to little Gaara. So you have to wait until chapter 12. Then they will be back together as loving boyfriends.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 9**

**A traitor's Sin**

Gaara woke up, but he found his sister in his room.

"Gaara are you feeling okay today?" Asked Temari.

"Yeah but I do feel sick thought. I think I can go to school with out worrying I'll pass out." Said Gaara.

"Are you sure? I can have you stay home and Kankurou can get your work." Said Temari.

"I'm fine Temari." Said Gaara.

"Okay, I'll let you get ready. Kankurou is taking you to school today. So make sure you are ready when it's time to leave alright?" Asked Temari.

"Okay, tell him I'll be ready, but first I need to do something first and then I'll go down and tell him not to make me anything to. I feel somewhat sick. I think I might be getting sick, but who knows with me. I'll be down." Said Gaara.

"Okay, see ya when I get home Gaara." Temari said and leaned down to kiss her brother's forehead. She then walked out of the room. Before Gaara got out of bed he made sure she was gone. After he knew it was safe, he got out of bed and went to his window and looked into Neji's room. He saw Neji sitting at his computer. Gaara knew was online.

Gaara ran to his bed and got his laptop. He put it on the desk near the window and open it. Then he got online. He grabbed the paper that have Neji's screen name on it. He put it on his bubbylist, then he IMed him.

---

((Online talking))

Theonlyone: Hey Neji, I'm sorry.

Fighter79: ...

Theonlyone: Please forgive me or at least talk to me. Please Neji.

Fighter79: Why should I? You're the one that started the yelling. I only fought back.

Theonlyone: I'm sorry. I should have never yelled, but I wasn't thinking right. I'm so sorry.

Fighter79: It's little too late now Gaara. I loved you and I told you I promise to make it up to you but no…you started yelling.

Theonlyone: I know. I'm sorry Neji. I just had a bad day. Kankurou pulled me into a bathroom and pinned me to the wall yelling. He hit me. So I had a reason to yell Neji.

Fighter79: Well I have to leave for school.

((End of online talk))

---

Neji signed off before Gaara could answer back. He didn't want to be the one to take him to school. So he got his stuff together and went out to the car. He knew he probably hurt Gaara's feelings, but didn't care. Gaara said the most hateful things. He would talk to him in person…later

Neji was almost at school. He was hoping that no one knew he broke up with Gaara. He knew that Itachi and them will be the first to go after the kid. He pulled into the parking lot and sat in his car.

'_I'm worried about him. What if Itachi finds out. They'll be after Gaara and who knows what will happen. I love him and miss him but I need space to think. Maybe I'll tell him that. If I see him._' Thought Neji.

Neji got out of the car and started walking to the building but he was stopped.

"Hey Neji. Where's Gaara?" Asked Sasuke.

"He's not with me. I broke up with him last night after school. I needed a break from him." Said Neji.

"Oh? That means my brother was right." Said Sasuke.

"What so you mean? Itachi already knows?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah, he heard you and Gaara fighting and saw you hit Gaara across the face. Then he said you got in the car and drove off. Left Gaara walking home in the rain." Sasuke sort of growled at that.

"He was the one who started it!" Yelled Neji.

"Whatever." Sasuke walked away. He didn't even bother telling Neji that Itachi was behind him.

"So, you and Gaara aren't together anymore. That means the boy is alone again." Said Itachi, thinking of the things he could do with the young boy.

"Just leave him alone Itachi." Said Neji.

"You're not with him. We already have plans for that boy." Itachi said walking into the building. Before Neji could say anything he was gone. He knew that Gaara was in trouble, but he hadn't seen him or heard from him since they were online thatmorning. He just hoped that Gaara wasn't in school.

---

But Gaara was in school. He was sitting in homeroom with his two best friends, Sasuke and Naruto.

"So it's my fault? Whatever." Said Gaara.

"I have to warn you though. My brother has something planned for you. I don't know what, but I know that he's coming for you today. Be careful Gaara. I don't want to lose a friend to my brother." Said Sasuke.

"I don't know if I can fight him. I been up most of the night and my dreams were nightmares. So last night wasn't good for me." Said Gaara.

"Don't worry. We are with you Gaara." said Naruto.

"But if you guys help. Your relationship will be ruin." Said Gaara.

"Itachi won't do anything. He knows better then to fuck with my relationship. Whatever he's planning Orochimaru won't know about because he is on a trip for a whole month." Said Sasuke.

"So that means you are going to blackmail him?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, so he won't mess with us and we'll help you if you need it." Said Sasuke.

They all stopped talking after the bell rang. Then they got up and went to there first classes. When Gaara got in there he saw Itachi talking to Kimimaro and Kisame. He went to the back and hoped that Itachi didn't see him. He got to his desk and saw that Hinata was staring at him.

"Hey, Hinata." Said Gaara.

"Hi. Are you upset Gaara?" She asked.

"No, not really. Just trying to hide from someone." Said Gaara.

"Okay, I let you go then." Said Hinata going back to her work. Gaara was once again lost in his thoughts. He didn't even know that Itachi was near him until he started talking.

"Hi, Gaara. It's nice to see you in school. Do you have time to talk?" Asked Itachi.

"..." Gaara said nothing. He didn't feel like talking to Itachi.

"Don't you dare go back to a mute. You know I'll make you talk." Said Itachi.

"..." Gaara still didn't say anything. Itachi got up and went back to his seat, then he started talk to Kimimaro.

"We need to get him before my art class. After this class take him to the roof and I'll meet you up there. Okay?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, I'll grab him after class." Said Kimimaro.

---

After class Kimimaro waited outside the classroom. When he saw Gaara he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him unlit they got to the roof. After they were up there, a good minute passed and then Itachi came up. This started to freak Gaara out, but he couldn't run because Kimimaro was holding him in place.

"Did anyone see you bring him up here?" Asked Itachi.

"Not that I know. Probably not and he doesn't have a boyfriend so no one will care anyway." said Kimimaro.

"Good because we are staying here until lunchtime." Said Itachi. Gaara looked at Itachi who was walking over to him. He stopped in front of Gaara and grabbed his chin to make him look in to his eyes but Gaara looked away.

"Oh so you do know what is going on. Well I have a job for you. Be my boyfriend and do what I want. I promise I won't hurt you. I mean it Gaara and you should know by now that I don't break promises. I can treat you more better than Neji did and I promise not to tell your brother." Said Itachi.

"How can I trust you? Look at all the things you've done to me." Said Gaara.

"Don't be a brat. Me and my friends can make everyone who hurt you go away." Said Itachi.

"I don't want to-" Gaara was cut off by a kiss.

"Poor little Gaara. Neji turned his back on you and now you don't want anyone. It was wrong for Neji to tell your brother. I would never do that without asking you first. I promise I'll be a good boyfriend. Just give me a change Gaara." Said Itachi. He could trick anyone and Gaara was falling into his trap.

"Okay, fine." Said Gaara. He walked off after being let go. Now it was only Itachi and Kimimaro who where alone-at least that's what they thought. (Roku: You'll found out later this chapter who that person is.)

"He fell perfectly into my trap. Now the game will start. By the time Neji finds out and Gaara goes back to him…It will be too late" Itachi said.

"It's good to ruin his life forever and he will probably kill himself. You are going to treat him like a play toy and then when Orochimaru comes back the kid is going to get the living shit beat out of him." Itachi and Kimimaro started laughing.

---

(Lunchtime)

Gaara walked into the café. He saw that Sasuke and Naruto were already there. He walked up to him and sat in his seat. When he looked around Neji wasn't in the room, but he did see Itachi.

"Hey Gaara. Where were you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Nowhere. I just was on the roof. I'm not feeling that well and I needed to get some air and some things off my chest." said Gaara. He looked over at Itachi, but then back to his friends.

"So, did you talk to Neji today?" asked Naruto.

"No, I wasn't in my art class today. I was sitting on the roof the whole time." Said Gaara, thinking about what happened on the roof.

"Oh, well you better think of something to say because Neji is coming this way and it looks like he's not in a good mood." Sasuke said, looking at Neji's face.

"Great, now what did I do?" asked Gaara.

"Who knows, but Neji is coming over here. So you probably did something he didn't like." Said Sasuke.

Before Gaara could say anything, someone behind him grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the café. Itachi saw this and follow two minutes after with Kimimaro and Sasori right behind him.

Gaara was fighting to get out of the person's hand. Neji dragged Gaara to the roof and pinned him to the ground after they made it up there.

"Get off of me Neji!" Yelled Gaara trying to fight the older boy off of him.

"Why did you say yes to him? You're falling into his trap." Said Neji still pinning Gaara to the ground.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going out with anyone." Gaara lied.

"Yeah right, Gaara. My friend saw and heard everything that happened up here with you and Itachi. Even after you left and Itachi told Kimimaro that he going to keep you until Orochimaru comes back and you're gonna get your ass beat. I don't want you getting hurt like that. I needed space and that's why I did it." Said Neji, he felt worse now.

"Who was this person?" Asked Gaara.

"Lee. He said that he saw Kimimaro drag you up to the roof and he went to see what was going on. So he stayed and watched the whole thing." Neji said.

"So what. Like you cared. Itachi promised me that he would keep his promise unlike you did. My brother yelled and hit me because of YOU!" Yelled Gaara.

"Stop acting like I did a bad thing Gaara! I was worried about you and it slipped out yesterday! If you don't believe me then fine. But I'm warning you, Itachi is planning something and you're going to end up hurt. Please Gaara don't do this. I'm worried that you might get hut. Please Gaara I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Said Neji holding back his tears.

"Neji...I lo- Gaara was cut off when someone grabbed Neji off him and threw him on the ground.

"Hey Neji...stay away form Gaara!" Yelled Itachi walking back over to Gaara.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" Itachi asked helping the boy up.

"Yeah, we were just talking Itachi. I'm fine." Said Gaara.

"Okay, well get back to lunch. I need to take care of something." Itachi said, looking at Neji from the corner of his eye.

"But Itachi I'm fine please just let Neji go." Said Gaara. He knew Itachi wouldn't hesitate to hurt Neji.

"Gaara!" Yelled Itachi causing the boy to flinch "Go down to lunch now." Said Itachi.

"Don't do this. I'm going to fight back if you even think about it." Said Gaara now starting to get pissed. "Just leave him alone!" Yelled Gaara.

This caused Itachi to lose his temper. "Sakon! Take Gaara back to lunch now." Said Itachi.

"Fine." was all Sakon said. He grabbed Gaara and pulled the kid down the steps. Itachi, Sasori and Kimimaro were left up there with Neji.

"What are you planning to do to him!" Yelled Neji.

"Well if you want to know that bad. I guess I tell you. See my real boyfriend is out of town for a month. So Gaara is taking his place unlit he comes back. Then I'm going to rape him and don't worry if you don't see him come home tonight or to school tomorrow. He might be hurting from the pain." Said Itachi.

"YOU'RE SICK ITACHI! How can you do that!? Trick the kid into going out with you and then do that!" Yelled Neji trying to break free from Kimimaro and Sasori's grip.

"Oh, that's not the worst part. Wait until Orochimaru comes back. I'll lie to him and poor little Gaara will be nearly beaten to death. Then we'll throw him at the side of the road somewhere and see what happens. I'm sure the kid will be wishing for his death." Itachi said laughing.

"Don't do this Itachi. Let Gaara go. He never did anything to you, so why are you doing this to him?" Asked Neji who was still fighting to get away.

"Sorry I'm not let him go. He is my play toy until I get tired of him. And that will be…never. Unless he has a boyfriend to save him I will have that boy and keep him. The kid is alone. He wants someone the love him. Well, I keep him happy for now, but Orochimaru's going to hurt that kid so bad." Said Itachi.

"Please let him go Itachi. He's younger then me and you and is also weaker. If I have to I'll stop you from doing anything to him. I might have broken up with him, but I wouldn't let you or anyone else hurt him." Said Neji breaking free.

He went up to Itachi and punched him in the face. Kimimaro and Sasori grabbed him again and held him so that Itachi could punch him back. Neji fell to the ground and was lying there. Then all three of them started kicking Neji in his ribs and sides. Causing him to almost stop breathing. They kept kicking Neji until he was out of it. Then Itachi kicked him in the head. He laughed and motioned for his crew of hoodlums to leave

---

It was the end of school and Gaara was looking everywhere to find Neji. He was worried that Itachi did something bad to him. He started walking to the roof since it was the last place to check. When he was walking up he heard Itachi voice. He ran up the steps to get away from Itachi. He needed to know if Neji was okay. When he reached to roof door and he opened it to find Neji lying on the ground not moving. He ran over to him and started shaking his ex lover.

"Neji wake up!" Said Gaara, Neji didn't say anything. "NEJI!" Yelled Gaara. Still there was no answer. He tried one more time. "Neji please. Please say something Neji. Let me know you are okay before he comes." Said Gaara almost in tears.

"Don't cry Gaara. It makes you look weak." said Neji weakly.

"Are you okay?" Asked Gaara, happy to see Neji was alive.

"Listen to me Gaara. Itachi is going to hurt you. I don't want you to go with him. Please listen to me?" Asked Neji.

"I would, but he told me if I didn't that he was going to kill you. Like I was trying to say earlier, I love you Neji and I don't want to see this happen to you in front of my eyes. I want to make sure you're safe and I understand why you broke up with me and I understand that you need space, but promise me that I can protect you like you did for me." Said Neji.

"Fine I promise this time, but I will be here if you need me. Now help me to my car okay Gaara." Said Neji.

"Yes Neji. I understand." Said Gaara helping up Gaara.

They walked off the roof(Through the door of course) and went to Neji's car. The Hyuuga wasted no time driving off. That's about the time Itachi found Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Where have you been? I was looking for you." Said Itachi.

"I'm here now so let's go. I'm not feeling good and I want to get this done with so I can go home." Said Gaara walking to Itachi's car.

---

They got to Itachi's house and went inside. Itachi went upstairs to make sure Sasuke wasn't home. After it was safe Itachi called Gaara to come up. The young boy did what he was told, he knew if he didn't Neji and him were going to pay for it.

As the boy got upstairs he looked in the room where Itachi was. He then walked in to find himself thrown on the bed. Itachi slowly got on the bed and laid next to Gaara. He then moved on top of Gaara and then started making out with him.

Itachi then moved down to the boy's neck. He started sucking and biting on the boy's soft skin. Gaara was trying to hold a moan in, but it didn't work as he felt Itachi's hands in his pants. Gaara let the moan out of his month. Itachi moved his hands from Gaara's pants up to his shirt and took off Gaara's shirt as the redhead did the same to him.

Itachi started to undo Gaara's pants and his own. They threw all the clothes on the floor and now their naked bodies were touching each other. Itachi than started grinding their hips together. Another moan came form Gaara and Itachi liked that. He also liked that Gaara was moving with him. He then started sucking on Gaara's neck again. He him moved lower.

Another moan came from Gaara's month again. He looked at Itachi and smile. Itachi liked the smile and moved down even lower. Gaara started breathing hard as Itachi got lower and lower. The older boy could tell that Gaara was getting hard. Itachi grabbed Gaara's rod and the kid moaned when he started pumping.

Gaara grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled the older boy's face close to his. Then they started making out again. Gaara couldn't help but yell Itachi's name after he spilled. Itachi then let Gaara go and sat up on his knees. He then reached for his nightstand and grabbed lube and rubbed it on himself. He put is hands on Gaara's hips and lighting picked the boy's hips up.

Gaara could feel something at his entrance. With one quick move, Itachi thrust into Gaara causing the boy to arch him back. Itachi moved, push into Gaara farther until he saw the boy's eyes widen. Now that he knew where it was. Itachi put out and thrust back in hitting the spot again causing Gaara to moan. He did it again and the more he did , the harder the thrusts became.

Gaara arched his back again. It hurt like hell, but felt good to him. Even Itachi loved it. The boy was so much tighter then Orochimaru and the young boy moved with him.

Itachi didn't stop until he spilled inside of Gaara and pulled out. They laid on the bed with each other, both breathing hard. Itachi took a blanket and cover him and Gaara up. Gaara moved closer to Itachi and Itachi put an arm around Gaara.

"I hope your not in pain." Said Itachi.

"No, I'm not." said Gaara softly.

"Do you want to go home or what?" Asked Itachi.

"I should go home. I'm getting sick because of walking home in the rain the other day. Temari told me to come see her after school so I could find out if I have a cold." Said Gaara.

"Ah, get dress and I'm take you home okay?" Said Itachi.

"Alright." Said Gaara.

They got out of bed and put their clothes on. Itachi went to the bathroom before leaving. After a while Itachi and Gaara walked to the car. He opened up the door and get in unlocking Gaara's side. Gaara then got in the car and they drove off to Gaara's house.

---

Meanwhile, Neji was looking out his window to see if Gaara was home, but he wasn't yet. '_Please let Gaara be okay. I don't want to see him hurt. I'm worried about him. It's been six hours since school let out and he's still not home. Please be okay Gaara._' Neji thought.

After a while Neji saw Itachi's car pull up. He saw Gaara in the front seat and couldn't believe what he saw next. He saw Gaara kissing Itachi. He was mad. Not at Gaara, but at Itachi. He then saw Gaara get out of the car and walked into his house. After a little while Gaara's lights turned on in his room. Neji saw him pull the laptop out and put in on the desk and open it.

Neji ran to his computer and signed online. He saw that Gaara was online, so he IMed him.

---

((Online talking))

Fighter79: Hey Gaara are you alright?

Theonlyone: Yeah, I didn't get hurt this time. But it is still bothering me that he is nice.

Fighter79: Don't fall too far into the trap Gaara. Like I told you, I don't want to see you hurt.

Theonlyone: Don't worry Neji. I promise I'll come to you for help and if anything bad happens.

Fighter79: Ok Gaara.

Theonlyone: Well I got to go to bed. Temari said I need rest or she's not letting me go to school tomorrow. So I just wanted to tell you that I am okay and that I'm going to bed now…bye.

Fughter79: Ok bye .

(End of online talking)

---

Neji got off the computer and went to his bed. '_Gaara seems happy. The last time Itachi did something to him, he was crying and came to me. But now he's safe and happy it seems. I wonder what happened and where they went. I saw Gaara get in the car with Itachi at school but I don't know where they went. I tried to follow and lose them. Well at least Gaara isn't hurt and he'll be at school tomorrow._' Neji thought. He knew Gaara was okay now so he fell asleep.

---

Gaara wrote in his laptop and then put it back under his pillow. He then got ready for bed and laid down, getting lost in his mind . '_I thought he was going to hurt me like all the other times. But it was different. It was so different that I loved it. Neji is right though, how do I know it's not going to get worst? The thing that I am afraid of is what will happen when Orochimaru comes back. I mean if he finds out about me and Itachi, I'm dead. All this thinking is giving me an headache_ _and I'm not feeling good at all. I need to get some rest or Temari won't let me go to school._' He went to bed.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this and believe me… Itachi is nice to him now, but hell is coming. You all know that Gaara and Neji still love each other but they want a break. This chapter was somewhat hard. But I'm done with it lol. Oh and for you that don't know what Itachi's plans are. He is messing with Gaara. He is being nice to him and after Gaara starts trusting him. He's going to turn his back on Gaara and go to Orochimaru when he gets back and tell him lies. Then Orochimaru and the others are going to hurt Gaara so bad that the kid is nearly going to die. I'm going to hurt on that part so bad when I write it. Poor Gaara me and my friend will fixe you up lol. But that's the plan. Please review. I love when people review. They make me laugh when I'm not in a good mood. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Risky Partners

Sorry about that guys...the girl who beta's for me accidently submitted chapter 1 by mistake...here's 10

Thanks for the reviews. I love getting on the computer and seeing reviews. It make me so happy.

This chapter is going to be near the end of the month from last chapter. I want to skip half the month. There's something at the end of this chapter….but you have to wait.

ENJOY!

---

**Chapter 10**

**Risky Partners**

Gaara was getting out of bed and pulled his laptop with him. He put it on the desk and signed online. He saw that Neji was on. They'd been talking about the whole Itachi thing and were confused on why he was being so nice to Gaara.

---

((IM))

Theonlyone: Why is he doing this? I know he has something planned because you and Sasuke told me so many times, but I still don't know why.

Fighter79: Don't ask me, Gaara. As soon as it starts to get bad…you tell me okay?

Theonlyone: Alright. But you know that he won't let us near each other without him being there?

Fighter79: I know. Don't let it bug you. He's probably seeing how far he can push you.

Theonlyone: Maybe, but I am a little worried. What happens when Orochimaru comes back? I have a feeling that I'm being used for something.

Fighter79: You are. I told you what he said to me.

Theonlyone: I tried my hardest to stop them that day. Sakon was so much stronger than me. I couldn't do anything.

Fighter79: It's not your fault. I should have known that it was a bad idea, but I was worried about you.

Theonlyone: I know. Well Itachi is here.

Fighter79: Does your brother know yet?

Theonlyone: No, I don't want to get yelled at by him.

Fighter79: Well okay. See ya at school. Bye.

Theonlyone: Okay bye.

(End of IM)

---

Gaara signed off and got his things for school. He walked out of the house and got in Itachi's car, then they went to school. When they got there Gaara tried to get out of the car, but Itachi locked the door.

"What's going on Itachi?" Gaara asked a little confused.

"I need to talk to you about a few things." Said Itachi.

"Like what? I didn't do anything wrong." Said Gaara.

" I want to know what takes you so long to come out to the car when I pick you up?" Said Itachi.

"Sorry I wake up late and get ready for school and talk for a little. It's nothing bad. I'm not a morning person." Said Gaara.

"I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad was happening." Said Itachi.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Gaara.

"No reason. Oh and today, I don't want you to talk to Neji." Said Itachi.

"Why?! I need someone to talk to. I'm not going to stop talking to him. Now let me out of this car." Said Gaara. He pulled up the lock, but before he could open the door Itachi push the lock button. Then he grabbed Gaara's chin and made Gaara look him in the eyes.

"Do as I tell you Gaara. I'm not afraid to hurt you and you know that." Said Itachi.

"Itachi, you can't tell me wh-" Gaara was cut off by a sharp pain in his arm.

"I told you, I don't want you talking to him or I'll break your arm." Said Itachi.

"Itachi, let go of my arm. NOW!" Yelled Gaara trying to pull his arm from Itachi grip.

""I will, but first you promise not to talk to Neji." Said Itachi.

"Fine...but I can't promise." Said Gaara.

"Well try." Said Itachi unlocking the door. Gaara ran out.

Gaara ran in the building and into the bathroom no one used. He pulled up his sleeves and saw a black and blue mark around his wrist. '_Why did he hurt me? I didn't even do anything wrong. I'm worried. I have a feeling that something is going to happen to me, or Neji. Itachi! I fucking hate you so much!_' Gaara screamed inside his head. He fell to the floor trying to hide from the world, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see Neji.

"Gaara what is wrong?" Asked Neji.

"It seems like he is getting meaner. I'm afraid he is going to hurt me. He told me I have to stop talking to you or he's going to break my arm. Neji I hate him!" Gaara yelled almost about to cry.

"Gaara it's okay. I'm here." Neji pulled Gaara to his chest and held the boy there. Neji looked down at Gaara's wrist and saw the black and blue mark around it. "What happened to your wrist?" Asked Neji a little worry.

"He held my wrist and wouldn't let me out of the car. I don't even want to be here. I'm sore and pain is shooting through my body every time I make a fast or wrong move. I'll be in more pain after tonight." Gaara said trying not to move.

"Gaara, I don't want you in school, if you hurt that bad. Come on I'll take you home. Then me and you can talk." Said Neji.

"He's going to be mad, Neji." Said Gaara.

"Please Gaara. I'll talk to your brother and tell him you don't feel good. Then I'll tell him I'll stay with you." said Neji.

"Okay, I'll like that. I'll be in your car Neji." With that Gaara walked to Neji's car.

---

Neji walked into his classroom and saw Kankurou talking to a friend. Neji walked up to him and called his name.

"Kankurou, I need to talk to you for a little." Said Neji.

"What is it Neji?" Asked Kankurou.

"I'm going to take Gaara home. He's not feeling good and I'll stay with him until you or Temari get home." Said Neji.

"Okay, but I'll be home late sometime tonight." Said Kankurou.

"Okay, well I'm leaving." Neji walked out of the classroom and to his door. Sadly, he didn't know that Kimimaro heard everything and went straight to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi, your little friend is going home." Said Kimimaro.

"I guess I was too rough with him." Itachi started laughing remembering Gaara's screams.

"Yeah and Neji is the one taking him home. He also is going to stay with him until Kankurou or Temari get there." Said Kimimaro.

"I told Gaara not to talk to him. Gaara doesn't listen." He sighed. "When I get that boy alone I'll put him in so much pain that he'll never do this again." Said Itachi, apparently pissed off.

"So what are you going to do Itachi? We're in school and their not." Said Kimimaro.

"I might go home or something, but I'm a senior grader so I need to stay here. Find out his screen name and tell me." Said Itachi.

"Why don't you go to your brother and his friends at lunch?" Asked Kimimaro.

"True, I have to find him first though." Said Itachi. They walked away to start looking for people.

---

Meanwhile, Neji and Gaara just got back to Gaara's house. They went to Gaara's room and Gaara got out his laptop and signed online, then sat at the desk, but looked back at Neji.

"So why are helping me?" Asked Gaara.

"Like I always say. I love you and don't want to see you get hurt. I'm worried about you being with him." Said Neji.

"If you love me and worry about me, then why don't you just ask me out again?" Asked Gaara.

"I told you that already. I need space for a while." Said Neji.

"Oh." Was all Gaara said, looking down. Before they could talk again. Gaara got an IM chat room invitation. He opened it and saw that it was Sasuke and Naruto. Neji went over to see what was going on.

---

((Chat room))

Theonlyone: Hey guys. What do you two want?

Darkness: My brother is going up to everyone asking for your screen name. Hinata told Naruto and me. (That's correct English)

Poweroffox: Yeah, he didn't come up to us yet.

Theonlyone: You guys better not tell him.

(Quietangel signed on)

Darkness: I won't. But Itachi knows how to make people talk though.

Quietangel: What's going on?

Poweroffox: We are talking about what you told us that Itachi asked you.

Theonlyone: Just don't tell him. Well, try not to tell. That doesn't for you Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto don't tell.

Quietangel: Okay I won't.

Poweroffox: Why is Sasuke allowed to tell?

Darkness: Because my brother will end up hurting me dobe. I can only last so long against him.

Theonlyone: Are you guys in school?

Darkness: Yeah we are, but we got to go. It's lunchtime bye.

Poweroffox: bye.

Quietangel: bye.

(End of chat room)

---

Everyone signed off and Gaara turned back to Neji.

"So now he knows I left school." Said Gaara a little worried.

"Don't worry Gaara he can't hurt you as long as I'm around." Said Neji.

"But what if you aren't around?" Asked Gaara.

"You have my cell number Gaara. When he hurts you or something call me." Said Neji.

"But still Neji, he'll hurt me for just being here and not at school and if he finds out that you are here with me the pain will be worse than anything." Said Gaara.

"Gaara don't worry. Just lay down. You need some rest. I'll watch over you okay?" Neji pulled Gaara over to his bed and made him lay down. Neji then started walking to the desk, but was stopped.

"Neji...can you...um...can you lay down and hold me like you used to?" Gaara asked.

"If that what you want." Neji said.

"It is." Said Gaara. Neji walked over to Gaara's bed and sat on it. After a while Gaara laid his head on Neji's chest and curled up, falling asleep.

While Gaara was slept Neji watched every move he made. Neji knew that he was in pain so he went to lift Gaara's shirt up. That's when he saw all the marks on Gaara body. It pissed him off that Itachi did this marks, but he couldn't do anything about it. What really got him mad was that on Gaara's chest were cuts from a knife or something shaped like one. The only thing he knew was that he had to talk to Gaara when he woke up. But for now he put Gaara's shirt down and fell asleep too.

---

Meanwhile, at lunch Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and others were talking about how Itachi was going around to everyone. They shut up quickly when Itachi came over to them.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you now." Said Itachi.

"Fine." Sasuke got up and followed his brother to the roof. He didn't what everyone to see what was about to happen.

"What is it Itachi?" Asked Sasuke.

"Don't talk to me like that or I'll just hurt you now." Said Itachi.

"Okay whatever. Now what do you what?" Asked Sasuke.

"I want to know what Gaara's screen name is. Are you going to tell me or do I have to make you?" Asked Itachi.

"Why should I tell you? You cut him and threaten him and treat my best friend like shit. You have him in so much pain that he doesn't want to come to school. And he's not Orochimaru!" Yelled Sasuke.

"That's funny. I won't need him anymore after Orochimaru comes back. But I need to talk to him tonight at our house. So go home with Naruto." Said Itachi.

"I still won't tell you!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Okay, have it your way." Itachi Grabbed Sasuke by the neck and hung him off the edge of the roof. When Sasuke saw the ground below he grabbed on to Itachi's wrist with both his hands then said.

"Okay I'll tell you just don't drop Itachi." Said Sasuke.

"You tell me now and then I'll pull you to safety." Said Itachi, loosing his grip around Sasuke, scaring him.

"Okay. His screen name is Theonlyone. Now please let me go Itachi!" Said Sasuke, losing his grip around Itachi's wrist, but when he fell he hit the ground of the roof. He was breathing hard and almost freaking out.

"Thanks little brother. Now I have to go." Said Itachi walking down the roof. Sasuke texted Naruto and told him that he wasn't going back to lunch that something came up. He ran to the computer room and asked to use a computer. The teacher said okay and Sasuke got on a computer. He saw that Gaara was still on.

---

Gaara and Neji woke up to someone IMing Gaara. He got out of bed and ran over to his laptop. He saw that it was Sasuke.

---

Theonlyone: What is it Sasuke?

Darkness: I had to give Itachi your screen name or die.

Theonlyone: What do you mean by die?

Darkness: He grabbed me around the neck and hung me over the roof saying he was going to drop me if I didn't.

Theonlyone: Why the hell did he do that? I'm leaving him tonight. I can't take it anymore. He is ruining my life. I'd rather be beaten by my father than your fucking brother.

Darkness: Just be careful Gaara. I think Orochimaru is coming back soon because he is getting really mean. And Itachi only acts like that if Orochimaru around. Although I could be wrong.

Theonlyone: Well tonight Orochimaru can have Itachi all he wants. I want nothing to do with him. I hurt all over and the cuts get deeper and deeper every night. The guy is going to fucking kill me if I don't do something.

Darkness: Just please be careful Gaara. You're my best friend. Well I got to go. See ya man.

---

Gaara saw that Sasuke signed off. He looked at Neji knowing he read the IM.

"Let me guess. You want to know about the cuts." Gaara said.

"Yeah, but I already think I know what happened. And it's good to heard that you are going to leave him. I think it's the best think you can do." Neji walked over to Gaara and kissed him. "You do this and I'll take you back since I see that you are hurt." Said Neji.

"I love you too Neji but right now I need to talk to Itachi first." Gaara kissed Neji back and turned to the computer just as someone IMing him.

---

(IM)

Evildarkness: Hey Gaara. It's Itachi.

Theonlyone: What do you want?

Evildarkness: I want you to meet me over at my house and not with Neji either. I need to talk to you about something and then you can go back.

Theonlyone: Fine...when do you want me to meet you there?

Evildarkness: After school.

(End of IM)

---

Itachi signed off and Gaara was a little scared.

"If you don't want to go then don't." Said Neji.

"I have to if I want to leave him. You can't come with me and my brother and sister won't be home until 11 tonight . So can I use your cell if something go wrong?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah…we're going out again. I'll take you to his house since school is over soon." Said Neji. "You better come back."

"I will." Said Gaara.

"Okay then." said Neji.

They got ready to leave and went out the door. They got into the car and drove to Itachi's house. Neji dropped Gaara off at Itachi's House and drove off. Gaara waited outside forever-it felt like. He was ready to leave when Itachi pulled up to the house. He got out and walked up to Gaara.

Before Gaara could say anything. Itachi grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the house. He dragged Gaara up to his room and threw him on to the bed. Then locked the door and went to the bathroom.

Gaara was a little scared, but soon he wouldn't have to put up with Itachi. He got off the bed and started to look around the room. As soon as he got close to the door someone behind him hit him in the back of his head with a tool or something and Gaara fell to the ground and blacked out.

---

It was two hours later when Gaara finally woke up. At first he didn't know where he was, but then found out that he couldn't move his arms. They were tied behind his back, and then he found out he was tied to a chair. He looked and saw that he was in Itachi's room tied up to the computer chair. He started to freak and tried to get out, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest like someone hit him.

He looked up and saw Itachi. He wanted to run and call Neji, but couldn't.

"What do you want Itachi? Please let me go." Gaara said looking at the ground. Itachi cupped his hand under Gaara's chin and made him look up at him.

"Gaara you should know that it's not good to look around my room. And sorry that Kimimaro hit you in the back of the head." Said Itachi with a smile.

"Yeah, and it's bad when we are all here. You should have known better then to tell Neji not to stay." Said Sasori.

"It's nice to see that you and Neji are back together. Too bad you won't be going back home to him anytime soon." Said Kimimaro.

"Yeah, you are stuck with us little brat." Said Sasori.

"Please let me go Itachi. I just want to go home." Said Gaara.

"Well we don't want you to go home. The fun hasn't even started yet." Said Kimimaro.

"Me and the guys, plus you, dear Gaara, aren't going to school tomorrow. We're all staying here to put you through a night and day of hell." Said Itachi with an evil smile.

"No, just let me go. Please Itachi. I just want to go home. I have things to do and-" Gaara was cut off by a kick in the chest.

"I told you that you are staying here. If you want to go home we'll kill you then send you home." Said Itachi really pissed off.

"Sorry, I'll stop talking then." Said Gaara.

"Good we can start now with what we're planning." Said Itachi.

Itachi, Sasori, and Kimimaro walked out of the room. It was ten minutes later when they all came back hiding sometime behind them. They all stepped into the room and stood at the side of Gaara while Itachi was the last in the room and walked up to Gaara.

"We need to make sure you don't yell Gaara. We all have a game for you. It's _called 'How long can you last?_" Itachi said with a laugh.

"Please Itachi no." Was all Gaara said, looking down to closed his eyes tight. He soon found out it was a bad idea and someone yanked Gaara's head up and Itachi tied something around his month and made sure he couldn't yell. Then he saw someone walk into Itachi's room and his eyes went wide with fear.

---

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry, cliffhanger I hope you like this chapter. It's took me two days to think of how to write this and what the cliff hanger will be.

I dare you to just think of who it is. Friend, foe, back stabbers? Who knows I'm not saying lol.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! LOL**


	11. Where's My Hero?

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is going to be the hardest and most sad Chapter I've ever done. It's going to be hard for me to write because Gaara gets hurts really bad.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Where****'s My Hero?**

Gaara tried to get out of the rope that kept him tied to the chair. He saw Orochimaru coming closer to him. He turned his head and looked towards the ground. He couldn't stand the guy, and his friends were even worse. With them being altogether, he knew his life was about to be ruined.

"I think we should untied him Itachi. Just think of all the fun we can have?" Said Orochimaru.

"Yeah, me too. I love it when our prey tries to run and scream too, while we kick them and beat them. Said Itachi.

"I say let's do it. We have him all to our selves." Said Kimimaro.

"True, we do." Said Itachi, who went over to Gaara and untied him. Gaara's first thought was to run and call Neji, but his plans were ruined when Itachi wrapped his arms around Gaara.

"It's so nice to have you here, but now you're going to go through pain tonight…and tomorrow. You're not getting out of this." Said Itachi, reaching down into Gaara's pants.

"Let me go!" Yelled Gaara.

"Why should we?" Said Orochimaru. He grabbed Gaara's chin and made the boy look at him. "We're not letting you go until we're done with you." Orochimaru grinned.

"But I didn't do an-" Gaara was cut off by feeling pain in his chest and belly. He fell to the ground knowing it was bad.

Everyone was around him kicking, punching, throwing him on the floor, and forcing him against the walls. It only got worse. They started beating him with all kinds of tools and sharp things around the room.

Gaara couldn't breathe very well. He stayed lying down, afraid to get up. He felt them hit him in the ribs over and over again. It was full force and he could hear cracks, but he dare not try to stop them. Then Itachi and Orochimaru both kick him in the head, causing the young boy to black out.

---

It was the next day and Neji hadn't seen Gaara. He was hoping Gaara would be at home or at least at school. He went to Gaara's house and knocked on the door. Kankurou answered the door.

"Neji, have you see Gaara? You know, since he went to Itachi's to talk?" Asked Kankurou worried as hell.

"No, that's why I came over. I hope he's at school. I'm worried about him. What if Itachi did something horrible to him..." Neji couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Don't worry, Gaara will be fine. Look what my dad did to him over and over. I think he can handle himself until we find him. Didn't you say that your phone has a tracker thing on it?" Asked Kankurou.

"Yeah, it does, but we will have to wait until after school." Said Neji.

"Okay fine. Oh did you know that Orochimaru is back. I saw him walking to Itachi's house with the others." Said Kankurou.

"What! I don't want to worry you, but Gaara might be in trouble. If he's with Itachi then Orochimaru might already have his hands on him." Said Neji.

"I hope you're wrong Neji." Said Kankurou.

"Yeah, me too." Said Neji. He walked off and went to his car and got in.

He was driving to school thinking of Gaara. They just started going out again and now Gaara was nowhere to be found. He got to school and saw his friends standing outside. He got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Neji, did you find him yet?" Asked Hinata.

"No, I didn't. Not even his brother knows where he is. Anyway, where are Sasuke, Naruto?" Asked Neji.

"Sasuke had to go home and get some clothes I guess. His brother's lights were on and he told me to go to school without him and he would come later." Said Naruto. '_I can't believe what his brother did to him._' Naruto thought to himself.

"Did he tell you what Itachi did?" Asked Neji.

"He texted me to let me know." Said Naruto.

"And Naruto told the rest of us." Said Kiba.

"I thought you would dobe."

Everyone looked at Sasuke and saw that he must have gotten in a fight with his brother. He had a lot of marks on him and he looked fatigued.

"Sasuke! What happen to you?!" Naruto yelled, freaking out.

"Nothing, got in a fight with my brother because...Neji I know that you and Gaara are going out again and I need to talk to you about something." Said Sasuke.

"Why? What is wrong?" Asked Neji.

"Follow me." Said Sasuke. Neji trailed Sasuke to the guys bathroom and Sasuke turned to Neji with an upset face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"W-what...is...it Sasuke?" Asked Neji, now worried.

"I tried to help him. They all were hitting and hurting him really bad." Said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Said Neji staring at Sasuke.

"What I'm saying is, they were hurting Gaara. I walked in my room to get things for school. Then I heard Gaara screaming. I went to Itachi's room and Orochimaru had Gaara pinned to the bed moving on top of him. I yelled which made Orochimaru stop and everyone looked at me. My brother grabbed me. H-he made me watch. They were cutting him with knives, kicking him, breaking his ribs and so many other things. He is so out of it, Neji. I think he'll-" Sasuke couldn't finish saying that.

"I need to help him." Said Neji about to run out, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't go I'm not done. Do you know where the Death Woods are?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Neji.

"Because by 9 tonight or sooner. You'll fine Gaara there. If you go there now they'll make you watch and throw you down the stairs just like they did to me." Said Sasuke.

"How do you know they will take him there?" Asked Neji.

"Because no one will look there. Why do you think the last kid like Gaara isn't around? He was beaten nearly to death and they threw him in the same place where they're going to throw Gaara. That kid died because no one knew where he was, but we can save Gaara. Me, you and Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Is that why you always told Gaara that you didn't want to lose anymore friends to Itachi?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah. Itachi did the same things to my last friend. Now he's doing it Gaara now." Said Sasuke. They were both were quiet for a while, but then they said bye to each other and went to their classes.

---

Meanwhile, Gaara couldn't even move. Orochimaru and others held him down while Itachi thrust in and bit and sucked on his neck. Gaara shut himself inside his head during all this.

---

(Gaara's POV)-(Roku: This is the only POV I'm doing. And it's for my baby Gaara lol.)

The pain hurts so much. I can't breath and I feel like I'm being ripped apart inside and out. I can't even see right now, but I can feel them holding me down. I can't even move. I want it to stop.

I want to be home with Neji. I need him more then anything in the world. I don't even want my brother or sister. I want Neji. If I was with him now, this shit wouldn't be happen. But no, I had to do this by myself and now look, I'm stuck here getting hurt and who knows what else. I want to go home.

What the hell? The fucking snake guy is putting his tough in mouth. I can't even bit him or kiss back because too I'm weak. I think they're trying to kill me.

Please…help me someone.

(End of POV)

---

Orochimaru got tired of trying to get Gaara to kiss him back. Even Itachi got tired of fucking him. They all stepped away from the boy who was just lying there. Itachi went up to the boy to see if they were done or not.

Itachi pushed down on his ribs and knew a few broken. He checked the cuts and saw that they were deep. There was a lot of blood all over Itachi's bed.

They all went over the bed and saw that Gaara was worse then the other kids. He could barely breath and he stayed still, not daring to move or open his eye at all. He looked like he would stop breathing any minute.

"Get my truck ready so we can move him quickly. Orochimaru, Sasori, Kimimaro, stay with me." Said Itachi. The others left the room, leaving a very weak and nearly dead Gaara.

"So what are we going to do? It's day time." Said Sasori.

"I know. Orochimaru help me wrap him up in these sheets." Said Itachi.

"Okay." Said Orochimaru. They wrapped Gaara's body up and carried him down to the car. They put him in the truck and shut it. They told the others to meet them at school since it was lunchtime soon. Itachi and Orochimaru drove off the other way. They didn't want their friends knowing where they were going to throw the body.

It was ten minutes later when they reached the Death Woods. Itachi went to the truck and pulled Gaara out, throwing him on the side of the road. After that they drove off and went to school.

---

Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were the only ones at the table. Sasuke saw that some of Itachi's friends came back, but still no Itachi or Orochimaru. A great deal later Itachi and Orochimaru walked in, but Sasuke didn't want to say anything to Neji about them being back. Then the bell rang and everyone got up.

"Neji stay here with Naruto. I need to find Kankurou." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke went to find Kankurou and saw him at his locker. " Kankurou, I need to talk to you." Said Sasuke.

"What is it now?" Asked Kankurou.

"We need to get Gaara. I know where he is." Said Sasuke.

"Okay." Said Kankurou.

They ran back to the café and Sasuke told the others the plan. Then told them to get in a car. Neji already had his keys out so they used his car and Kankurou went to his to get Temari and tell her what Sasuke had said. The other three got in Neji's car and went to get Gaara.

When they found him, Neji parked the car and ran to Gaara. He was still alive, but barley. Neji picked Gaara up and held Gaara in his arms, close to his chest.

"Gaara, say something. I know you're in pain, but don't give up Gaara. I'm here for you. Please Gaara say something to me." Neji said almost in tears.

"Come on Neji. We need to get him to a hospital fast. It's going to take an hour to get there. Pick him up and get in the back with him." Said Sasuke.

They got in the car. Neji was sitting in the back still holding Gaara. Neji looked down at Gaara. His eyes were shut and his face looked so pale. Neji also saw bites and marks on his neck. He was afraid to move the sheets, he knew it was only going to get worse.

Sasuke pulled up to the sidewalk and ran into the building. A doctor and a nurse came out with a gurney. They picked Gaara up and put him on the bed to rush him into the ER.

---

They been there all day and now it was midnight. Temari, Kankurou, Sasuke and Naruto were asleep. Neji was the only one that was up when the doctor came into the waiting room. Neji looked up and saw her in front of him.

"Is he okay?" Neji asked. Everyone woke up when he said that.

"He'll be okay. He's got a few broken ribs. He also has deep cuts all over him. He would have died, if you didn't bring him in when you did, but he's okay for now. If you want to see him, one at a time can go in, but he might not be awake." The doctor said.

"Okay." They all nodded.

---

Temari was the first to go in and see Gaara. She walked in slowly. She saw Gaara lying on the bed. She walked over to him and held hand.

"Gaara, if you can hear me. Wake up or at least wake up for Neji. He's been worried about you and he still hasn't slept. I'm going now, the other want to see you as well.." Temari kissed Gaara's forehead and walked out of the room. It was too painful to see her brother like that.

She went to the waiting room. Kankurou was the next to go in. He walked in and went up to the bed. He looked at his brother and saw all the cuts.

"I promise that I'll get him back Gaara. You should have told me you were getting hurt. Neji told me the whole thing. I hope you get better and that this won't ruin your life. I'm going. Sasuke and Naruto still have to come in. See ya. Neji is going to come in last that's why we're going so fast. I'm going now bye." Said Kankurou. He walked out and went to the wait room. "Temari we're leaving okay. We both have school. Do you two need a ride home?" Kankurou asked turning to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah, we do. I'm not going to my house." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, we'll wait for you two." Said Kankurou.

"I don't want to sound mean, but I don't want to go in." Said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Neji he was still awake. They also saw him staring at nothing.

"Naruto, go with them. I need to make sure Neji gets home safe. He's not looking so good." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke. Love you." Said Naruto and went with Kankurou and Temari.

Sasuke looked at Neji who seemed out of it. He then walked to the room Gaara was in. He walked inside and saw Gaara lying in the bed with all kind of wires sticking out of him. He went up to the side of the bed. He looked down and saw marks and cuts from his brother.

"Sorry about my brother. I should have stopped you and told you the real truth about Itachi. He did the same thing to them that he did to you, but you're alive. The others weren't so lucky. They all died and it was my fault. Just like what happened to you. It's my fault that I couldn't stop my own brother." Sasuke said.

"I-it's...n-not y-your...fault, Sasuke. I s-should have listened to you and I didn't." Said Gaara weakly.

"Hey you're awake. Temari and Kankurou were in here and they said you were asleep." Said Sasuke.

"I've been awake. Is Neji okay?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah he is. He is just really out of it. The whole time he's been staring at nothing and he's still awake. He wouldn't sleep. I stayed behind because I might have to drive him home that's how bad he is." Said Sasuke.

"He's t-that bad. I need to see him Sasuke. I need-" He coughed. "-talk to him. Please can you-" He coughed a second time. "-tell him to come in here?" Asked Gaara.

"I'll go get him. See ya Gaara." Said Sasuke as he started to walk away.

Gaara coughed a third time. "Later Sasuke." Said Gaara.

Sasuke walked out of the room. He went to the waiting room and Neji was still out of it. He went over to Neji and tapped him on the shoulder. Neji looked up at him.

"It's your turn Neji. He's awake and wants to talk to you." Said Sasuke.

"..."

Neji got up and walked down the halls. He got to the door and opened it. Gaara was sitting up in his bed. Neji watched Gaara as he walked over to him. He tried to hide that he was tired and worried, but he knew Gaara would see right through him.

"Hey, Gaara. Are you...I mean do you feel any better?" Asked Neji.

Gaara couldn't seem to stop coughing. "You should have gotten sleep, Neji. I'm okay-" He coughed. "-now that you're here." Said Gaara.

"I know you don't like the hospital but I didn't want anything to happen to you. Like what happened to the other kids. Did Sasuke tell you about that?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah he did. I can't-" He coughed "-believe that they would-" He coughed "-do that to other kids. I wanted the pain to stop, but it didn't Neji. I-" He cough. "- am so weak that I'm falling asleep again. I don't want to. I want to see you and talk to-" He was cut off by a kiss.

"It's okay Gaara. I'm here and you need to get some sleep or you won't get better. Please go to sleep for me Gaara. I'll be back later tomorrow. I love you." Neji leaned down and kissed Gaara once again and left the room.

When Neji got back to Sasuke he kid was asleep. Neji walked over to him and woke him up. They got in the car and went to Neji's house. Since it was really late Sasuke stayed at Neji's house and slept on the floor while Neji was in his bed still awake.

'_At least he's safe now. I can't wait until he is better. I should kill Itachi, but I can't. I have Gaara to take care of. It's going to be hell when Gaara comes back to school. Itachi is going to be pissed off.' _Neji thought before falling asleep.

---

Four months later Gaara was allowed to come home. He wasn't allowed in school until the doctor said so. He had to stay indoors and in bed. He didn't like this one bit, but knew that he was still somewhat healing. He hated that his brother and sister were always coming in to check and see if he was okay or needed something. It really pissed him off. The last time his brother, sister came to check on him were the days when his father beat him to nothing. He remembered all those days. He even wrote about them. He use to hide in his room just so his father wouldn't beat him, but he found out that if he hid or ran away, the beatings would be worse.

His friends came over everyday and told him about things that happened in school and about parties that are coming up. They also told him that Itachi and Orochimaru had a new kid to pick on. Neji also came over everyday to see if his boyfriend was okay and healing properly. He couldn't wait until Gaara could go back to school. That would piss Itachi off, but Gaara's friend were going to make sure that Itachi never touched Gaara again.

"Hey Gaara. How are you today?" Asked Neji.

"I'm good. I've been online all day and doing random things to pass time. I hope I get to go back to school and hang out with my friends soon. I miss that stuff." Said Gaara.

"I know you do, but you're still hurt yet. They let you out to come home. Not to come home and run around like a little kid." Said Neji playfully.

"You're a tease Neji. Can you come lay down with me and hold me like you always do?" Asked Gaara with the sad puppy look.

"Sure." Said Neji. He got in bed with Gaara and laid down. As soon as he did this Gaara put his head on Neji's chest and curled down like a little ball.

"Neji do you think they will try to hurt me again…if I go back to school?" Asked Gaara a little worried.

"Don't worry Gaara, we're all here for you. Everyone knows what happened and we promised to protect you when you come back." Said Neji.

"But he's too strong. I tried to fight back, but they all worked together and trapped me in the house with them." Said Gaara.

"I know I should have stayed there, but I wasn't thinking Gaara. I should have went in with you. Yeah, we both probably would have gotten hurt, but I could have saved you. It's my fault you were in that house. I should have never taken you there. I'm so sor- Neji felt Gaara's warm lips cover his.

"Don't say that Neji. We both believed Itachi's game. It was no one's fault. We believed it was going to be easy, but then it turned into hell." Said Gaara.

"The guy is fucking crazy. Not even Sasuke wants to live with him. Sasuke's been living with Naruto and moved out of his house. I think his parents are afraid of him too. They don't even come home since Sasuke moved in with Naruto. The only ones that live in the house are Itachi and his friends. Itachi thinks he's the King and can do whatever he wants to whoever he picks. Itachi might be King, but he's the king of all retards and people who can't live by them self because they are to dumb to wok a TV remote." Said Neji. They started laughing, but then stopped.

"He can't even kill anyone. As soon as he knew I couldn't move. He freaked out and told his friends to do this and that. They were running around like a chickens with their heads cut off. I was laughing so hard even if it wasn't out loud." Said Gaara.

"Yeah, it's true Gaara." He paused. "Did Temari or Kankurou come in yet?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah, they did already. They had me take my pills for my pain. My uncle is coming here, but I don't know when. He found out what I did to my father and was happy about it. The doctor even saw the cut on my head from him hitting me with the crowbar that night." Said Gaara.

"So they knew you did it. Are you going to get in trouble?" Asked Neji a little worry.

"No, I was protecting myself. So they told me I had a right to freak out like that. They said he could have killed me just in that one hit to the head with the crowbar, but it didn't work like he planned it to. I was only fighting back." Said Gaara.

"That's good that they listened to you. I didn't even want to know what would happened if I lost you again Gaara. Once was too hard, but again... I don't know what I'll do." Said Neji.

"Me either." He got quiet for a while. "So what's going on in school right now?" Asked Gaara.

"Well, lunch has better food now since the know-it-all people complained too damn much. Our group of friends became the outcast people. Itachi and his friends are the bullies of the school now. A lot of other things changed too. No one bug us anymore, but the fan girls. They are trying to get me to come of there side." Said Neji.

"Don't leave me…I'll give you anything you want when I get better." Teased Gaara.

"I should hit you for that, but I can't hit a weakling." Neji joked.

"Whatever, then I won't talk to you then." Said Gaara.

"Gaara don't be like that." Said Neji.

"..." Gaara was playing around but Neji didn't know.

"Gaara don't be like this. Answer me Gaara." Said Neji now sounding a little upset.

"..." Still nothing.

"Come on Gaara. This isn't funny anymore. Talk to me now, Gaara." Said Neji.

"About time you whined like a baby." Said Gaara.

"Why'd you do that. You know I get upset over those kinds of things." Said Neji.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I do it to you. Baby." Teased Gaara.

"Okay I think you need to go to bed. No more fun. I need to go to school and you need to...I don't know. Do whatever you do." Said Neji.

"Okay. I love you Neji." Said Gaara.

"I love you too Gaara. Goodnight." Said Neji.

Gaara fell asleep as soon as they were done talking. Neji was playing with his hair while he was asleep. He held Gaara close to his chest and kissed him on top of his head. Neji couldn't believe that Gaara was alive. He knew when Gaara went back to school next week that Itachi and the others were going to be after him. Only this time he wasn't going to let Gaara out of his sight. He and the others were going to stay with him so that Itachi and his friends couldn't get near him in any way.

'_I love being with you Gaara. I'm happy that you're alive and doing better. Next week you'll be going back to school and we won't let Itachi get you. I love you so much that I'll give my own life for yours if I have to. I'll take down Itachi and all of them. But for now you are here and you need me._' After that he fell asleep.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you all like this chapter. I was hating to write this chapter. All the parts with Gaara getting hurt and this other shit. I told my friend that I didn't like this one because of Gaara getting up. Sorry if this seems shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't think of anything to write.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be done this week or early next week. My dad is trying to get me a job where he works and if I get it, it will take me longer to update this story. I'll still try to work on it lol.

Tell me what you think of this chapter. And don't hate me for what I put my bay through lol. I was almost crying my eyes out because of hurting him so bad. But don't hate me. Hate Itachi, he's the one doing everything. Lol

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!!!


	12. The Greatest Power

Thanks for reviews. This chapter isn't going to be that bad. Maybe Itachi will be up to his usual stuff…like hurting or bugging Gaara. I don't know yet. I usually make up stuff as I go. But it turns out good anyways. Well I don't really know what to say in the AN. So on with the story.

ENJOY!!!!

---

**Chapter 12**  
**The**** Greatest Power**

(Time skip- a week later)

Gaara was still sleeping when Temari came to give him his medicine. Neji woke up first and saw Temari walking towards the bed.

"Hey, Temari. I'll give him the pills when he wakes up. You should let him sleep. It's his first day back in four months." Said Neji.

"You're right Neji but it's an hour before school and you should get ready yourself. You know it will take Gaara a while to change. Promise me that if he starts passing out or something the take him where he'll be safe. I'll hurt you Neji if Itachi gets a hold of him." Said Temari.

"I know that already. Gaara is sitting with me and if not me then my friend Lee or one of the others. I'm not letting Itachi touch him again and I told Gaara the plan too. So just go, I'll get him ready." Said Neji.

"Okay, see ya Neji." Temari walked out of the room and went to work.

Neji went to get a shower. He was always at Gaara's house so his uncle told him he could just stay there. It was better because then he didn't have to put up with Neji. He hated Neji, but took care of him. Now he had somewhere for him to stay and not worry about him.

Neji got out of the shower half an hour later and went to Gaara's room. He saw that Gaara was sitting up in his bed and watching him.

"You know you should get ready Gaara. Your sister wont' let me live if you miss the first day back." Said Neji.

"I know. I'm just a little worried about things at school. What will happen if I pass out and get caught by Itachi?" Said Gaara.

"Well first of all, if you start or feel light headed tell me because I need to get you to a safe place and two, Itachi won't be able to get near you. Me and the others will be around, Gaara." Said Neji.

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. "Temari usually wakes me up to take those pills." Said Gaara.

"Yeah I told her that I'll get them to you because you needed enough sleep since it's you first day back." Said Neji. Gaara took the pills and drank water with them.

"I know and I'm still freaking out. I don't want to get hurt again. What if Itachi hurts me or sees me there?" Asked Gaara.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Now get dress and we'll go. Come on Gaara I have things to do today." Said Neji.

"Okay." Said Gaara. 5 minutes later Neji and Gaara walked to the door. They got in the car and drove to school.

---

When they got there they saw all their friends hanging in the same spot like always. Just like Itachi's group did. When Gaara saw them. He could help, but to freak out. That was when Kankurou came over and pulled Gaara inside the building with Neji and the others following him.

After they were in the school Kankurou told Sasuke and Naruto to take Gaara to homeroom and they did. Kankurou stopped Neji from walking off and they watched as Itachi and Kimimaro went to homeroom. Then they walked to the bathroom.

"Neji, I'm worried about my brother. I also know that Itachi knows he's back. I don't want anything to happen to him so try to keep him away from seeing Itachi because he was almost freaking out when we were standing out there. Like I told you, it's going to take a while for him to heal. The kid is still scared to death because of what happened to him. Promise me Neji." Said Kankurou.

"Don't worry. Gaara will be okay, I promise." Said Neji. They both walked to homeroom and sat in their seats before the teacher came into the room.

---

It was first period now and Gaara was sitting in the back of the classroom with Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke, who now sat in the back with them. Sasuke saw his brother looking back a couple of times and knew that Itachi would make a move on Gaara sometime today. But with Itachi, you never knew when that was.

"Gaara, I don't mean to make you upset or anything, but Itachi is staring at us." Said Sasuke.

"What? H-he is?" Gaara was almost shivering, but his friends calmed him down.

"Listen, as long as we're with you, they can't touch you." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, my cousin and your brother will hurt them if they do." Said Hinata.

"And we can kick their asses!" Yelled Naruto, causing the class to look at him.

"Plus, I'm back. Zabuza told me that we're moving here because I can still go to school with my friends. Itachi won't mess with me because he's scared to death of Zabuza." Said Haku.

"When did you get back, Haku?" Said Gaara.

"I've been back. I guess they didn't tell you or something." Said Haku, looking at the others.

"I knew I forgot about something." Said Naruto.

"Never tell the dobe anything because he forgets everything." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up, teme! I don't forget everything!" Yelled Naruto.

"I know I was kidding." Sasuke said. They didn't get to talk that long because it was half of day of school and classes were short. After the bell rang they got things together and went to next class.

---

(Roku: Okay I'm going to skip to the last period. It's Art class so don't worry. I have something else planned for the chapter Oh and I had to add Haku. I love him so much. Well, back to the story.)

---

It was the last class for the day and everyone have a free period. People were talking about parties, others were talking about things around school. Like how Itachi's new pet wouldn't come to school anymore. Gaara and Neji on the other hand were talking about what to do for the rest of the day after school.

"We should get all our friends and go to the mall." Said Gaara.

"And how are you getting money?" Asked Neji.

"From you." Said Gaara looking at Neji.

"I knew you were going to pull that move Gaara." Said Neji.

"But you know Temari is not home and Kankurou won't give me any money. I need to get a manga." Said Gaara.

"Okay fine, but who is coming with us?" Asked Neji.

"How about Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata?" Asked Gaara.

"I think it's okay, but I need someone else with a car." Said Neji.

"Well we can always let all four of them sit in the back." Said Gaara.

"Well once we get out of here. We'll go find the others and then we'll go to my car and head over to the mall." Said Neji.

"Okay." Gaara shivered. "Itachi is looking over here. I think I'm going to leave the class-" Gaara was cut off by Neji.

"No, you stay with me Gaara. He can't touch you as long as you are with me. I won't let him touch you Gaara. Just stay with me and it will be okay." Said Neji putting his arm around Gaara's waist.

"Okay, Neji." Said Gaara. The class was soon over and they were getting ready to find the others so they could go to the mall. But what they didn't know was that Itachi was listening to their plans and was going to follow them.

---

(Skipping to the mall)

Gaara and his friends were walking around the mall. It was only Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto because the other two had their own plans for the day. They didn't know as that something bad was going to happen and it would change their life's forever.

They went to hot topic to buy some new clothes and CDs and what ever else. Before going to the mall, Neji drove Gaara to his house so he could get his own things and not bug people for money. Kankurou gave him at least 200 dollars to spend on whatever him wanted.

After they did all their shopping. Sasuke and Naruto went one way and Gaara and Neji went the other but before doing so, they all agreed to meet in the food court of the mall later on.

Neji and Gaara were walking around the mall, looking in random stores and playing games in the game room. Gaara started to get light headed so he told that he wasn't feeling well and that he was ready to pass out.

"Neji, can we go to the bathroom? I'm feeling light headed." Said Gaara.

"Yeah, come on. I'm not letting you pass out on me. We'll just leave and I'll take you home." Said Neji.

"I don't want to go. I just need to sit in a quiet place for awhile that is the only place I can think of." Said Gaara.

"Alright,." Neji said and grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

---

Sasuke and Naruto were walking around the mall to see if anyone else was there. They saw a few people from school, like the fan girls, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were with them too. There were others, but they didn't stay to see who they were.

They were walking back towards the movies since Sasuke promised Naruto that he would take him while Gaara and Neji were doing whatever they were doing. When they got there they saw that the lines were not that long. So Sasuke went up and got tickets for the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

As they were getting their food and drinks Sasuke was looking around to see if anyone else was there. That's when he saw Itachi walking into the mall by himself. It bothered him that Itachi was there alone, but he didn't even think about it when Naruto pulled him into the movie.

---

Gaara and Neji got to the bathroom and Gaara sat on the floor and Neji sat next to him.

"You know that I should take you home." Said Neji.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to. I haven't been to the mall in four months because of what Itachi did to me. I'm still haunted by that day and I can't forget it. I'm happy that Haku is back. Him and Hinata are the first friends I ever had in this school three years ago. Yeah I didn't talk to anyone, but if no one was around. I would talk to them." Said Gaara, thinking of the past.

"I always wondered why didn't you talk until this year?" Asked Neji.

"I...um...was afraid to. At my old school no one liked me and called me names. My dad wanted me dead because of it, but my uncle was that one who stopped him. I was running home from school because a bunch of high school kids were after me. I was only in 6th grade at the time." Gaara paused. "I ran home and my father was outside doing something. I don't remember, but I ran to him and told him that these kids were after me. He saw I was crying and he stopped the kids. After the kids left, my dad came back and pulled me into the house. What he didn't know that my uncle saw everything and heard me yelling and '_let me go_' and '_don't hurt me_'." Gaara said.

"So in other words at your old school, you had no friends at all and your father beat you because those kids were after you." Said Neji.

"Yeah, but my uncle came into the house when I screamed because my father hit me and pushed me into the wall causing a few of my ribs to break. My uncle ran in and pushed my father way and picked me up and took me to his house where Temari and Kankurou had been staying lately. Then two years later is when he tried to kill me. That's why I couldn't talk to people. Everyone except Haku and Hinata. I didn't trust anyone because of my past." Said Gaara.

"Now I understand. Itachi bought back memories of your past up. That night you acted like you were asleep so you wouldn't cry or freak out when seeing your brother and sister. Right?" Asked Neji.

"Yeah, but now I'm okay because I know that he wouldn't hurt me again and I feel safe now." Gaara said moving close to Neji and laying his head on Neji's shoulder.

"You're right Gaara. He won't touch you anymore. As long as I'm around you or close to you, that guy will never get his hands on you." Said Neji, putting his arms around Gaara's waist and kissing the top of Gaara's head.

They didn't see Itachi outside the bathroom and they didn't know he was listening to them. He knew if he went in there Neji would hold him back as Gaara made a run for it, but he was still going to get Gaara even if it meant to get him away from Neji.

Gaara was almost asleep when he heard the door open and Neji stood up. He opened his eyes and his nightmare was sanding in front of them.

"What do you want Itachi?!" Yelled Neji.

"I just want to talk to Gaara. No need to yell Neji." Said Itachi.

"Gaara, get behind me now." Neji said. He wasn't going to be a bad boyfriend this time. "Get out of here Itachi. I won't let you hurt him this time. I'll kill you first before I let you have Gaara." He took Gaara's hand and ran out of the bathroom. Itachi was behind them, but Neji didn't know.

"What do we do now Neji?" Asked Gaara almost out of breath.

"We're going to go different ways and meet on the roof. You take the short way and run. Please don't stop running. I'll be up there as soon as I can. Now go." Neji said and let go of Gaara's hand. Itachi chose to follow Gaara, but made sure the kid didn't know.

---

Sasuke and Naruto were watching the end of the movie. When Sasuke got a text message from Neji saying that Itachi was after Gaara and that they were going to meet on the roof. Sasuke and Naruto both ran out of their seats, but they weren't the only one to see to message. A friend saw the message too by looking over Sasuke's shoulder and he ran too.

---

Gaara was almost to the roof. He ran up the stairs and opened the door, shutting it. He went to the edge and looked down. It was a pretty high place and if someone would fall… they would not be alive.

Gaara was looking around, seeing the cars come and go. Then he felt someone put their arms around him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you that day little Gaara, but I enjoyed myself." Whispered Itachi.

"Let me go. If Neji comes up here you're done for." Said Gaara.

"I'm not going to hurt you this time. I just want to talk and ask you things like, may I kill your beloved Neji so I can have you?" Said Itachi. He could feel Gaara shaking with rage.

"If you touch him I'll-" He couldn't say anything else as Itachi kissed him.

"Why don't you just give in Gaara? I've liked you for three years and that damn boyfriend and friends of yours didn't allow me near you back then. So now I'm-" Gaara pushed him away.

"I don't like you and I never will. You hurt my friends, you almost killed Sasuke at school and you hurt Neji. You left him on the roof of the school to die. I hate you! You act like the kids at my old school! Just go away ITACHI!!" Yelled Gaara.

This pissed Itachi off and he grabbed Gaara around the neck and started tighten his grip.

"Don't you ever yell at me Gaara. I'm stronger then you and I'm going to kill you. I killed those other kids. The only reason you didn't die like them is because I didn't break your neck like I did to them. I can end your life here Gaara, but I'll give you another chance." Said Itachi letting him go.

"Y-you k-killed those k-kids? How could you? They didn't do anything to you. They just tried to get away from an ass like you. I'm not afraid of you Itachi. See I have two sides of me. One side is my weak and scared little life that everyone sees, but my other side…people don't mess with me. If I can kill me father for hurting me, I'm sure as hell I can kill you too. I'm getting tired of your games Itachi. I hate being pushed around and I hate you." Gaara paused. "I lived in fear my whole life, but since I kicked my father's ass and killed him a while back. I think I can take you down too." Said Gaara not being himself.

This was starting to freak Itachi out. The weak kid he always picked on was freaking him out. "Gaara, can we talk about this I mean please. I promise to leave you alone. Okay?" Itachi saw that Gaara was starting to take steps towards him. The only thing Itachi could do is back up and hope not to fall off.

"I hate you. Why should I give you another chance? You know how hard it is the hide this side of me from Neji? I'm trying so hard so that Neji doesn't find out. Anyhow, it's your turn to feel the pain me and the others felt as we were dying." Gaara paused a minute to see how far from the edge Itachi was and saw that he was in the perfect place. "And now Itachi, we all find out that in the end you are the only one. The only one that will die for a reason and not just for fun." With that Gaara push Itachi off the roof and Itachi fell to his death.

'_Sorry I had to do this Itachi, but you were hurting too many people. Me, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. Because of you Sasuke won't live in his house and almost died in your hands. Because of you Naruto almost lost a boyfriend. Because of you I was dying and you didn't care as long as you were the last to have me. Because of you Neji almost lost me a second time. And because of you these kids died so you could have fun with them. Their mothers and fathers never got to say goodbye because of you. But now it will all end because you are the one that is gone now. RIP Itachi...oh wait not. BURN IN HELL!_' Gaara thought to himself.

Gaara was looking down at Itachi when someone came up behind him. Gaara looked and saw it was Haku.

"Haku, I...um...I was up here and he-" Gaara was cut off.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'll lie for you. That was good friends do and thanks to you no one will be hurt by Itachi anymore." Said Haku.

"But...I killed him. I'm going to get in trouble." Said Gaara.

"Not with us at your side Gaara. We will all lie for you until the end. No one will find out that you killed Itachi." Said Neji.

"My brother acted like he was better and could do what he pleased, but now he got what he deserved." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah Gaara. We're all going to be in this. You won't get in trouble. This is the happiest day of my life because someone out smarted Itachi at his own game." Said Naruto.

"So none of you guys are mad at me?" Asked Gaara.

"No, you were only protecting yourself. Anyways, who wants cookies because I'm buying!" Yelled Haku.

They all went to the food court in the mall and Haku brought cookies for everyone. They all forgot about Itachi and lived their lives without worrying about anyone, but their friends and lovers.

Gaara and Neji stayed together. Gaara had one more year of high school then him and Neji were going to the same college and Haku, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were going there too.

Orochimaru found out about Itachi's death and he knew the person that did it. So he took Itachi's place.

Sasuke moved back into his house and so did his parents. They were happy to find out that Itachi was gone. They were upset at first, but knew they could give a better life to their youngest son now without being afraid of anything.

But most of importantly everyone kept their promise and Gaara didn't get in trouble by anyone. Even his brother and sister helped keep him safe and they all moved on.

They all learned that you can be yourself and not afraid of people. If you're hurt, upset or have a really bad past growing up, there is always something or someone that will make you happy and help you move on with life. Even at first if it's bad, friends are always there and lovers are always there. You just have to find **The Only One **to be happy and safe with. Whether it's a friend or lover. And don't give up if life gets hard. Fight back if you have too.

---

THE END

I hope you all like this story. And thank for reading it. I'm thinking about making a squeal but I don't know. If you guys want to know what happen two years later. Then I'll write a squeal. Oh the last part of this story is something I follow by everyday and it helps me.

The cookies part at the end of the story is for my one friend that reviews this story and always makes me laugh because of her cookie reviews I get form her.

Anyways, I'm working on a new story called "Is It Love or Hate" It's an Itachi/Sasuke story. And I'm working on it now. But it's going to be different from the other stories about them.

Well **PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!!** and let me know if I should make a squeal or not. I'm leaving it up to you guys and if I do make a squeal. I promise with my heart and soul I'll have yaoi parts with Neji/Gaara. I promise.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Squeal information

Ok I got one review for me to make a squeal for the only one. And the person really wants to know what happen next. In this squeal it's two years after Gaara pushed Itachi off the roof of the mall. Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Gaara and Neji will be in college and Gaara and Neji are going to be roommates and Sasuke and Naruto are going to be roommates. Haku's roommate is going to be his and worse nightmare. It will also haunt Gaara too. Because the person who Haku is rooming with. Lost his boyfriend because of Gaara.

At first I wasn't going to make a squeal because best friend/sister told me that I should let the story end but since the one girl that reviews my story want to know what happens next and two years after Itachi is killing. I guess I can me a squeal because even another friend like the idea. So I'm going to make the squeal, but it will take a while because I'm working on my Ita/Sas story.

But the squeal will be up as soon as one get ideas on what I should do in this. Because remember Gaara does have to sides of him and it only got worse since he killed Itachi.

I need help with a title should it be:

The only one is here again or the only thing is a nightmare reborn.

The other thing I need help with is do you guys think I should have Orochimaru and Kimimaro and Sasori take over Itachi's spot or what. I promise this is going to be good and I may start it tonight , like I said. I have another story to work on.


End file.
